Who Should I Call for you, Miss Grant?
by Cheeyathebard
Summary: Cat has been sexually assaulted and in the aftermath, she makes some changes and decisions in her life. She's not willing to let the person she loves remain oblivious anymore but she also needs time to heal. Mature rating and warning for sexual assault content and language at some points. Characters are borrowed by me and don't belong to me. Supercat.
1. The Call

1 – The Call

Kara groaned as her buzzing cell phone woke her from a really cool dream. She rolled over and grabbed the offending device, wincing at its sharp light, but the number on the screen was not one she recognized.

"Hello?"

"This is Detective Iris West from the National City Police Department. Am I speaking with Kara Danvers?"

"Yes, that's me."

"Miss Danvers, I'm calling because…Do you know Cat Grant?" The woman paused a moment.

"Yes, I know her. She's... I... work for her," Kara replied, confused. She rubbed her eyes and lay back, the phone caught between the pillow and her ear.

"I'm very sorry to have to tell you this but I'm calling because Miss Grant asked me to. She was abducted and assaulted tonight and when I asked her if there was someone she wanted me to call, she gave me your name and number. Do you think you could come to National City General?"

Kara's hand sprung to her mouth in horror. "Of course. Oh my God, of course I'll come. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"I'll wait for you and explain everything when you get here. Just hurry, Miss Danvers."

Supergirl was already dressed and headed for the window. "I'm on my way now. I don't live far away."

"Good. See you soon."

As Kara flew to the hospital, she knew that, despite the late hour, Alex would want to know about this so, using her earpiece, she dialed her sister, who groggily answered the phone.

"Kara, what is it? Are you ok?"

"Not really," the hero replied, her voice full of upset. "I got a call from the police. Cat was assaulted, Alex. I'm on my way to NCG now."

"Oh my God, Kara, I'll meet you there but I'm at the DEO so it'll take me a while."

"Thank you, Alex. See you soon." Supergirl landed in some bushes at the side of the hospital and quickly changed into jeans and a sweatshirt before running inside and straight to the reception desk. "Hi. I'm here for Cat Grant," she said quickly.

The receptionist gazed at her with disinterested eyes and a bored tone. "If you're not next of kin, you can't see her." She blew a gum bubble and popped it.

Kara leaned her palms on the counter, blue eyes cooling behind her glasses. "I'm next of kin enough for her to have asked for me. Now where is she please?"

"Miss Danvers?"

Kara whirled to find a young woman with dark skin and compassionate brown eyes beckoning to her. "Detective West?"

"Yes, come with me. Miss Grant is upstairs."

With a poisonous look back at the receptionist, Kara followed West to the elevator and it didn't escape the detective's notice that the young blonde was shaking. "How is she?" Kara asked.

"Physically, it's nothing that won't heal with time but she's in shock, Miss Danvers. She hasn't cried or really shown emotion of any kind. She's numb and she needs someone she trusts with her so she can let herself feel."

The elevator was moving much too slowly for Kara and she leaned back against the wall of the car and took a breath, attempting to calm her racing heart. "What happened?" she finally asked, terrified of the answer.

Detective West sighed softly. "Miss Grant told me that she was waiting outside her building for her driver to pull the car around. She was talking on the phone to her son and got into the car but when she was finished the call, she realized that she didn't know where she was. Then the driver pulled up into a quiet spot under an overpass and waited while a masked man got into the car and raped her." Kara gasped in horror. "She put up a hell of a fight though," West continued. "Judging by the blood and skin we pulled from under her nails during the rape kit, her attacker has some pretty deep scratches. I think he punched her just to make her stop. When she was able, she called 911 herself."

Tears were freely flowing down Kara's face now and she gritted her teeth and banged her head back against the wall a few times in anger. "Bastards," she ground out, turning and slamming her hands against the wall of the car, making the detective gasp as the entire elevator shuddered.

"Miss Danvers… Kara," West squeezed the blonde's shoulder gently. "I know this is hard and you clearly care very deeply about Miss Grant but she needs us to be calm and supportive right now."

The elevator stopped and the doors opened as Kara nodded. "I know. I'm ready." She took a deep breath and wiped her face free of tears. "Let's go."

"Ok," West replied with a smile.

Kara followed the detective to a private room. The door was standing half-open and when she looked inside, Cat was standing at the window, looking out at the lights with her arms wrapped tightly around herself. She was dressed in a simple hospital gown and was bare-footed. Kara thought she was beautiful, bathed in moonlight. She slowly moved into the room and spoke softly. "Miss Grant?"

The CEO's body jerked and her shoulders slumped with relief but she didn't turn around. "I didn't call for her," she said softly. "Supergirl… I don't know why. I was so stupid. I don't even know if I fought back or not!"

Kara exchanged glances with the detective and then moved closer, placing a gentle hand on Cat's shoulder and stepping in front of her. When the older woman wouldn't meet her eyes, Kara ducked her head a little to look at her. Cat had two black eyes, a large bruise spreading across her left cheekbone and a split lip with a couple of stitches keeping it closed. Her right hand was also in a support which indicated to Kara that it was badly sprained or maybe fractured. Seeing the injuries made Kara's heart ache painfully in her chest. "You fought back. The police were able to get blood and skin samples from under your nails." She tapped the support then. "And this means you punched him. You survived, Cat, which means you did everything right."

Cat bowed her head and her body jerked again as she began to sob. There was no resistance at all when Kara simply held her close and rubbed her back slowly. Cat's uninjured palm rested flat against the hero's chest for a moment and then fisted into her shirt, tugging her impossibly closer. "I've got you," Kara murmured. "You're safe now. I'm not going to leave you."

Detective West moved a little closer. "I have everything I need for now. I'm going to head back to the office and get started on catching these guys." She held up a card and then placed it on the table beside the bed. "If you remember anything else, please call me."

"We will," Kara replied, meeting the detective's eyes. "Thank you, Detective West." When West was gone, Kara continued to hold Cat, stroking her hair soothingly as the older woman let her head rest on her shoulder. "You're exhausted. Why don't we try to get some rest for now? I promise I'll stay with you."

Cat nodded and the hero led her across the room, kicking off her shoes as she did so. Then without asking for permission, she climbed onto the small bed and opened her arms. Again there was no hesitation as Cat lay down and curled under the covers into Kara's chest, sighing when the young woman's arms closed around her. "Thank you, Kara," she murmured as she closed her eyes. "I really wish I had called for you."

For a moment, the hero blinked but didn't question the words. There would be time for that later.


	2. Aftermath

2 - Aftermath

Agent Alex Danvers stood barely inside the door of Cat's hospital room with her hands in her back pockets, watching her sleeping sister holding her mercurial boss protectively in her arms. Then Cat stirred a little and snuggled closer, her face pressing to Kara's neck, and Alex suddenly felt like she was intruding on an intimacy she knew nothing about. But Cat and Kara? No, Kara would have told her. Wouldn't she?

Then the younger Danvers sister opened her eyes and smiled. "Hey," she whispered as Alex moved closer to the bed. "Thanks for coming."

"I'm glad she's getting some sleep," the dark woman replied. "I can't imagine what she's been through."

"She was sexually assaulted and it's been just horrible for her. She's been restless and having nightmares but I think she's finally settled down now."

"Oh my God, I didn't realize," Alex replied quietly. "She asked for you to come here?" For a moment, the older Danvers sister sat on the fence about saying anything but she finally decided to ask. "Kara…" she began slowly. "Are you and Cat… um… sleeping together?"

The young woman's brow scrunched confusedly. "Here?"

Alex shook her head. "No, I mean, are you in a relationship? You seem… it's kinda…"

Kara tipped her head back against the headboard for a moment. "I can't say yes, Alex, but here's something happening between Cat and me… Supergirl me… but..." She sighed then. "We can't quite seem to move forward. It started when we hugged the night of the myriad thing and didn't quite want to let go. Since then, we're been…"

"Dancing around each other?" The older Danvers sister pursed her lips. "Ok."

Cat stirred again and opened her eyes, first focusing on Kara, at whom she smiled, and then on Alex. The green orbs were tired and bloodshot. "Agent Scully."

Kara chuckled. "I see your sense of humor is coming back."

Alex reached out and squeezed Cat's uninjured hand. "Cat. I am so sorry this happened to you. How are you feeling?"

"Tired, angry, violated…" She paused as she looked at Kara again. "But safe now. Thank you for coming, Alex."

"Any time," Agent Danvers replied. "You're very important to this family. Is there anything I can get for you? You guys must be hungry."

Kara nodded. "Donuts?" she asked hopefully. "Banana nut bread for Cat. One latte with non-fat milk and two sweeteners and you know mine."

"You got it," Alex replied with a smile. "The sun's up. I'm going to check in with Director Henshaw and let him know I'll be with you. Back shortly."

"Thanks, Alex," Kara replied as her sister slipped out of the room.

Cat cleared her throat. "I can only imagine what your sister thought when she came in to find us in bed together."

Kara grinned. "Technically, you're in the bed. I'm just on top of it. Besides, it's not the first time I've shared a bed with a woman." It was only when it popped out of her mouth that Kara realized how that sounded. "That's not what I… I mean… I…"

Cat actually laughed as her assistant, who was quickly becoming her friend, started to freak out. "I know what you meant, Kara. Besides, haven't we all had our college experiences?"

Kara's heart picked up a little as she sighed. "Yeah, I guess." They just looked at each other for a moment before a doctor entered the room and smiled at them both. The two women untangled themselves and Kara got up to let the doctor speak with the CEO. "I'll wait outside." But Cat shook her head and tugged a little on her hand so the hero just stayed where she was.

"Good morning, Miss Grant. I'm Doctor McMahon. How are you feeling?" He examined Cat's face, eyes and hand.

"I'm feeling ok. Just very sore," she replied. "In multiple places. When can I go home?"

The doctor smiled. "Well, you don't have a concussion and your bruises will heal in a couple of weeks. The x-ray of your hand didn't show any fractures or breaks." Kara discreetly tipped her glasses down and confirmed all that with her x-ray vision. "So really, you're free to leave as soon as you feel up to it."

"What about the possibility of pregnancy. Or STDs."

"We're running tests at the moment and we'll have the results tomorrow but we didn't find any semen which means he was probably wearing a condom. The risk of an STD is lower. In a few minutes, a nurse will bring you a pill to prevent pregnancy. Again just as a precaution." He stepped a little closer and rubbed Cat's arm. "We'll take good care of you, Miss Grant and I'm so sorry you've had to go through all of this. Do you have someone to be with you?"

"Me," Kara immediately replied. "I'm going to stay with Miss Grant at her house."

"Kara…" Cat began. "I can't ask you to do that."

"No arguments. I don't want you to be alone and I know it's going to be at least two weeks before Carter gets back from his vacation with his Dad."

Doctor McMahon nodded. "You should listen to your friend, Miss Grant. This has been a horrible, traumatic incident and you shouldn't be alone."

Alex also spoke up as she set breakfast down on the bedside table. "Plus she has the Danvers stubborn streak and will just do it anyway so I wouldn't bother arguing."

Cat smiled. "Alright," she agreed. "I would appreciate your staying with me, Kara. And of course, come by any time, Alex."

The doctor smiled once more. "I'll prepare your paperwork then, Miss Grant, and we can get you home."

..

Two hours later, Kara and Cat slid out of the back of Alex's black SUV. "Thanks for the ride, Alex. I'll call you later on, ok?" Kara said, kissing her sister's cheek through the rolled-down window.

"Take care of her," the older Danvers sister replied. "And you take care of my sister," she added with a smile for Cat.

As she pulled away, she saw Cat and Kara walking slowly up the pathway to the front door, the younger blonde's arm around her boss and a small suitcase in her other hand.

..

Kara leaned against the door of Cat's bedroom balcony, watching the CEO as she stood looking out over the city. She had a glass of scotch in her hand and she was sipping it absently. It was clear to the hero that her friend was not really there.

Kara crossed the room slowly and stepped out into the warm sun. She felt a surge of energy as her Kryptonian cells sucked the light in but pushed the euphoric feeling aside as she focused on her boss. "Miss Grant?"

"You called me Cat at the hospital," came the quiet reply. "I like it when you call me that."

"Ok," the hero replied with a smile. "Cat, please tell me what you need?"

Cat turned and Kara saw the tears on her cheeks. "I don't know what I need," she murmured. "I'm not even sure how I feel right now." She took a seat on a small couch.

"Tell me what happened, Cat?" Kara asked, joining her there and taking her hand to hold it gently between her own. Cat's fingers closed around hers and, for a moment, Kara thought that she would refuse. Finally, the words came out thick and emotional. "I was on the phone with Carter. He was telling me how bored he was with his father and we were laughing and trying to come up ways to make things more interesting." She sipped on her scotch again. "I got into the car but I didn't notice who the driver was."

Kara sighed. "The police found Sam unconscious in the parking garage. The replacement driver clocked him over the head but he's ok."

"Good," Cat nodded. "I was talking to Carter for a while and when we finally hung up and I looked out the window, I realized that I didn't recognize where I was." She began to tremble and Kara just held her hand tighter. "I called up front and knocked on the glass but the driver just ignored me. I knocked again and again and then started shouting for him to stop but he just kept driving. By the time I was scared enough to call 911, he was pulling up under an overpass. It was dark because he killed the headlights. I could see the cars up on the bridge but they were so far away. I got my cell phone out and I was just about to call 911, when the door opened and a man slid in next to me. He was big and his arms were huge and was wearing a thick woolen mask. I could barely see in the dim light of the car and even less when he closed the door." Tears rose again and spilled down Cat's cheeks but her voice remained mostly steady. "He just said Hello Cat and immediately attacked me." She looked up suddenly. "Oh my… I remember now. I tried to scream for you, Supergirl." Their eyes met but Kara didn't deny Cat's words. Her friend deserved more than that so she simply nodded. "But he had thick gloves on and he covered my mouth. I tried to bite him but the gloves were protecting his hands so I scratched him instead, as hard as I could and I swung at him. I'm pretty sure I landed a couple of blows. He gasped and then he hit me a couple of times and after that… I barely remember… his hands were on me. I felt... tugging at my clothes but I was groggy and I couldn't really move." The scotch was sloshing in the glass from the tremors of Cat's hand so Kara took the glass from her and set it on the small table in front of them. The CEO was gasping, panicked. She pulled her hands away from Kara and covered her face. "It hurt so much. He was on top of me. Panting. Heaving. Oh God…"

Kara was crying now too and she just reached for her friend, crushing their bodies together, wrapping her up in her arms as Cat whimpered and clung to her just as hard. "It's ok, I've got you," the hero murmured as she stroked her hair and rocked her. "I've got you now. I'm so sorry I wasn't there, Cat. I'm so sorry."

They stayed like that for a long time until Cat finally sniffled and eased back a little. "How could you have known?" Slowly, she slipped the glasses off of Kara's nose and let her hair down from its pony tail. "There's no way you could have known, Kara." She gently cupped the hero's cheek. "This was no one's fault except the bastards who obviously planned this and targeted me specifically. They knew exactly what they were doing." She sighed. "When the doctors finished the…" She couldn't quite say the words. "Detective West asked me who she wanted me to call and I couldn't think of anyone else but you, Kara. I couldn't even begin to trust anyone but you."

"I'm glad you asked for me," the younger blonde replied, her voice almost a whisper as she brushed a ghost of a kiss against Cat's forehead. "Because no one would have wanted to be there more than I did." Cat picked up her glass of scotch and took a healthy sip before tucking her feet up and resting against Kara's shoulder once more.


	3. Holding It Together

3 – Holding it Together

It was late in the afternoon when Kara's phone rang and she slipped it out of her pocket to look at the screen. "Alex?" Cat asked.

"Yeah." Kara answered the phone while her friend got up and went into her bedroom. "Hey."

"Hey," Alex replied softly. "How are you guys holding up?"

"Holding it together," the hero answered. "Cat knows I'm Supergirl. I think she's known for a while so I didn't bother denying it this time." She sighed. "Alex… I have to do something about this…"

"No… Kara…" The agent's voice held a warning tone. "I know what you're thinking but you can't get involved. You have to let the police handle this."

"I can't."

"Yes, you can."

"I let her down, Alex. I wasn't there. She says there was no way I could have known… but I should have, Alex. I should have known!" Kara's voice finally softened. "I should have protected her."

"Kara, I need you to listen to me," Alex said slowly. "If you get involved in this, people will ask why. You could compromise your identity."

"People know that Supergirl and Cat Grant are linked through CatCo. They know that we're friends. Besides, it's a risk I have to take. I have to help the police catch these bastards."

A deep sigh echoed through the line. "Alright, but please be careful, ok?"

Kara smiled and nodded. "I promise I'll try. I love you." When she hung up, Cat had returned and was sipping on another glass of scotch.

"Let me guess. Alex wants you to stay out of the investigation." Stubborn blue eyes peered back. "She's right you know."

The blue eyes rolled. "I can't just sit idly by and do nothing!" Kara raised her hands and dropped them, feeling helpless.

The CEO sat down next to her friend again and put her palm on her chest. "Last time I looked, you weren't doing nothing, Kara. Last time I looked you were helping me to hold it together." She swallowed. "Because that's all I'm doing. Barely holding it together. And selfishly, I need you."

This admission from her normally sarcastic and prickly boss moved Kara to just admire and love her even more. She put her hand on top of Cat's and held it against her chest. Yeah, it was love. "You have me."

"And I'd imagine you're pretty hungry too," Cat smiled. "Those donuts this morning were a long time ago for someone with a super-metabolism."

"What would you like for dinner?" Kara stood up. "Name it. Anything and I'll go get it. Your favorite meal from any restaurant in any city."

Cat chuckled and shook her head as she got up and patted Kara's chest affectionately. "As wonderful an offer as that is, Supergirl, I was thinking that I'd like to cook for you. It will help keep my mind of things."

"Cook?" Kara blinked. "For me?"

"Supergirl can't die from food poisoning so I think you're safe," the CEO replied with a raised eyebrow. "And contrary to popular belief, I CAN actually cook."

"No, of course you can," the hero replied, hands raised in apology. "I just didn't think you'd feel up to it. I don't want you to go to any trouble for me."

To Kara's surprise, Cat laced their fingers together and, bringing her glass of scotch along, led the younger woman to the kitchen. "It's no trouble. I love to cook."

..

Three plates of spaghetti, with a very tasty meat sauce, and a bottle of wine later, Kara was full. Cat hadn't eaten a lot but she seemed a little more relaxed than she had earlier. The hero was aware that it was the alcohol that was helping but she didn't stop the CEO. Not tonight. They moved into the living room and sat together on the couch.

"You know," Cat began. "You know a lot about me, Kara, but I know very little about you."

"Ask me anything," the hero replied with a smile. "No point in keeping secrets now."

"Were you scared when you first got here?"

"Terrified," Kara replied. "Of everything. But Alex and my adoptive parents helped me. My cousin dropped me off with them and they took me in."

"He didn't want to take care of you?"

"He didn't know me," the hero chuckled. "I'm thirteen years older than him. He was just a baby when he arrived on earth. Plus, he didn't want me to be a target for his enemies."

"You're thirteen years older than Superman? Kara, that would make you…"

"I was born forty-nine earth years ago."

"… almost the same age as I am."

"In years, maybe, but not in experience. I slept for a lot of that before I arrived here twelve years ago, so really I am just coming up on twenty-five. The Danvers family always celebrated my birthday on the date I first came to them."

"Do you miss your mother?" Cat asked, tucking her feet up under her and leaning against her friend.

"Every day," Kara replied softly. "I know you know some of her background from what I told you during myriad. And it's taken me a while to accept her choices and… to forgive her and my aunt Astra for everything they did. But I still love and miss them."

"How do your powers work?" The CEO turned onto one hip to gaze at her friend.

"Like… how do I make them work, you mean?" the hero replied, her brow scrunching.

"Yes," Cat nodded. "Your heat vision for example. How do you make it happen?"

"Oh… well… I guess I just think about it and concentrate and focus on a spot." Kara paused and her eyes turned from their normal blue to glowing white. "Like this." After another second or so, they cooled back to blue again and she shrugged. "It's all in my head… for my freeze breath, x-ray vision and heat vision. My glasses are lead lined and help me to focus without looking through things all the time."

Cat nodded. "And the flying and strength and bulletproofness, for want of a better word."

The hero chuckled. "Those are basically just physical side effects from the way my cells process the sun's radiation in this solar system. I can apparently create my own artificial gravity, which creates thrust, which allows me to fly. The strength is my musculature and bulletproofness is my skin. Nothing can pierce my skin. I also can't get sick or drunk." She paused then. "I don't know how my hearing works actually. I should ask Alex."

For a long moment, Cat just gazed at her. "You are absolutely amazing," she finally murmured, reaching out to tuck a strand of hair behind the younger woman's ear.

Kara looked down and blushed a little. "Not always," she replied with a little laugh. "Not when I'm just Kara Danvers."

The CEO shook her head. "That's actually not true, Kara. You're just as brilliant at your job as my assistant and I couldn't do without you at CatCo. I've known that you're Supergirl since myriad. It wasn't hard to figure out with your family around you."

"You didn't try to fire me again."

"No, because I realized how stupid it was to try to take your job away from you in the first place. No one can be Supergirl twenty-four by seven. You'd burn yourself out… and I don't mean your powers. Emotionally and mentally, you'd be exhausted."

"Even doing it part time can be exhausting," Kara agreed. "Thanks for understanding, Cat."

The CEO clinked her wine glass against Kara's and sighed. "I'm proud of you, you know."

The hero sucked in a breath, caught off guard. "Um… really?" she asked, her hand moving to her chest as her heart double-timed.

"Yes, very proud of you, Kara. I know the past eighteen months haven't been easy on you and you've handled the pressure very well."

This time Kara laughed out loud. "You might not be saying that if you'd seen some of my freak outs but I guess I should be proud of myself too."

"Yes, you should. And on that note, I think it's time for bed. You're all settled in your room?"

"I am. Oh, let me do the dishes."

Cat shook her head as she stood up and stretched, then winced in pain. "My housekeeper will take care of it tomorrow."

With super speed, Kara went to the kitchen and returned with a tall glass of water. "You should take your pain killers." She paused awkwardly then. "Um… are you… do you have vaginal pain?"

The CEO sighed and nodded. "The nurse told me that I'll be sore for a few days but it's nothing worse than rough sex. I can tell you that it was nothing like rough sex," she replied bitterly. "I know what that feels like and this is…" She stopped then and shook her head angrily. "I'm going to sleep, Kara. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Cat."

Kara watched as Cat stalked up the stairs and into her bedroom, slamming the door behind her. Then, her hearing picked up the sound of the shower running… Cat's fourth of the day. She slowly climbed the stairs and entered her own bedroom, across the hallway from her friend's. She quietly shut the door and sat down on the bed, bowing her head and shaking it slowly. She could hear Cat crying in the shower and wanted nothing more than to comfort her but she also knew it was processing time alone that her friend needed. Cat had been poked and prodded and examined and violated already and Kara didn't want to make her feel any worse. Instead, she changed into her pajamas, brushed her teeth and got into bed.

After an hour or so of lying quietly and trying to sleep, Kara didn't hear the shower anymore and a few moments later, she heard the slight squeak as Cat got into bed and turned out the light. Very soon, they were both asleep.


	4. Virtual Rescue

4 – Virtual Rescue

"No! Supergirl! Supergirl!"

Kara immediately jerked awake and sat up, looking around her in confusion. She thought she had heard her name but the room and indeed the whole house was quiet and pitch black. With a sigh, the hero lay back down again and closed her eyes. She was breathing deeply, trying to calm the frantic beating of her heart when she heard it again.

"Supergirl, help me!"

"Cat," she gasped, pushing back the soft cotton sheets and climbing out of the tall bed. Within a split second, she was in Cat's room, fists raised and ready to take on an intruder, but even in the darkness, she could see that the room was empty. She checked behind the door and in the closet and knelt down to look under the bed but, when she was on the floor, she heard a whimper and another cry.

"Help, Supergirl, please help me!"

Suddenly it made sense. Cat was having a nightmare and was calling for the hero in her sleep. When Kara stood up, she could see Cat thrashing with her arms raised to protect herself. Large tears were running down her face from the corners of her eyes.

Immediately, the hero went to her and sat on the edge of the bed. She cupped Cat's cheeks, stroking her cheekbones slowly and gently with her thumbs, erasing the tears from her face as she spoke in a gentle tone. "I'm here, Cat, you're safe now. I've stopped them and you're safe." She continued to stroke her friend's face and speak the soothing words until finally, as the sun peeked through the window, Cat calmed and slowly opened her eyes to worried blue gazing down at her.

"Kara? What?"

The younger woman smiled. "It's ok. You were having a nightmare and calling for Supergirl."

Cat sighed and shook her head. "I'm sorry I woke you," she said, her face flushing with embarrassment.

"Don't be," the hero replied with a bigger smile. "I'm here for you, Cat, I promise. Do you want to try to sleep some more? I'll stay with you."

"Yes, please." the CEO replied tiredly. She just scooted over and made room for Kara, who climbed onto the bed and when Cat turned onto her side, pressed close to her back and put her arm gently around the older woman's waist. Kara smiled as she felt Cat's hand on hers and before long, they were both sleeping again.

..

It was the housekeeper's sharp gasp that woke Kara at close to eleven the next morning. She opened her eyes and pursed her lips as she saw the woman scuttle back out of the bedroom. Then she looked down and realized why. Yes, indeed, Cat was a cuddler. Sometime that morning, they had both turned and Cat was sleeping half on top of Kara with her fingers laced through the hero's hair at her neck and one knee thrown across her thighs. At that same moment of realization, Kara's body woke up and gave her a good morning call at southerly points that made her heart beat faster. She squeezed her eyes shut and swallowed.

Then Cat stirred and her knee pressed into a very sensitive spot that almost made Kara groan. She immediately moved and gently slid herself out from under her friend as Cat's eyes opened sleepily. She was completely unaware of the heat radiating through the Kryptonian's body. "Mor…" Kara's voice broke and she cleared her throat. "Morning, Cat." She chucked a thumb toward the door behind her. "I'm just going to take a shower…" She headed for her own room. "A cold one," she added under her breath.

Breakfast was a quiet affair and Cat wondered why her housekeeper wouldn't make eye contact with her. When the woman headed off to another room, she looked at Kara. "She's acting weirdly."

"She... um..." The hero cleared her throat and scratched the back of her head. "She… kinda walked in on us in a… compromising position."

"Compromising pos… it's not like we were having sex, Kara." Cat laughed.

"No, true," the younger woman replied. "But you were kinda… half…" She paused, making an action with her hands and tilting her head. "You MAY have been lying kinda on top… of… me…" She looked away before peeking back at the older woman. "She freaked out and ran away."

Cat closed her eyes for a long moment as she tried to gather her thoughts. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable," she finally said.

"On the contrary," Kara replied, smiling as Cat's eyes snapped up to meet hers. "It was the best sleep I've had in ages and," she added honestly. "It's not like I wasn't wrapped around you too." She shrugged. "Guess we're both cuddlers."

"It was the best sleep I've had in ages too," the CEO admitted. She picked up her coffee and took a sip. "Kara, I've decided to work here rather than at the office until Carter gets back and, if it's ok with you, I'd like you to do the same and of course continue to stay here. I also promise to not get in the way of Supergirl's duties."

Without even having to think about it, Kara was nodding. "Absolutely, Cat. I'll run by the office and pick up some stuff from my desk later on. Is there anything you need from your office?"

"I don't think so," the CEO replied. "But if you see anything you think I might need, please bring it back with you. Also, I'm not going to do any face to face meetings until I get back to the office…" She indicated her heavily bruised face. "…for obvious reasons, so please move everything to conference calls."

"I think you should take a couple of days off," Kara interjected, solidly meeting Cat's eyes. "Today is Thursday. Please at least take til Monday?"

They stared at each other stubbornly across the breakfast table and Kara thought that Cat was going to turn her down flat but finally, the CEO sighed and nodded. "Maybe you're right."

The hero immediately reached across the table and took the older woman's hand, bringing it to her lips. "Thank you."

It was also that exact moment that Cat's housekeeper decided to make a re-appearance and she stopped dead at the door as she saw the two women holding hands and gazing at each other. Without even really looking in the woman's direction, Cat spoke directly. "Hailey, Miss Danvers is my dear friend. She will be staying here for the foreseeable future."

"Yes, Miss Grant. I read the paper this morning and I'm very sorry about what happened to you." She looked at Kara then. "Welcome, Miss Danvers." She scuttled back out of the room again as Cat's mouth dropped open.

"Paper? It's in the paper? Oh my… why did I not..." Her hair blew back as Kara arrived back at the table, paper in hand. The younger blonde opened to page two and there it was.

"Oh... wow," she murmured as she scanned the article.

Cat's hands were shaking. "Please tell me there are no details."

Kara began to read out loud. "We are sorry to report that Cat Grant, Editor-in-Chief and CEO of CatCo Worldwide Media, was assaulted at an undisclosed location two nights ago. As of this time, National City Police have not made any arrests and the details of the assault have not been released. Miss Grant is not available for comment and is not expected to be for the foreseeable future. All members of the National City media community are sending their thoughts and prayers to Miss Grant at this difficult time."

The CEO sighed. "More than acceptably vague," she commented. "Who wrote it?"

Kara smiled. "I… um… did. I… I emailed James last night while you were sleeping to get ahead of it and to let him know that you would need his help for the next couple of days."

Cat swallowed and nodded. "Thank you, Kara and please thank James for me when you see him?"

"Of course," the hero replied as Cat's phone rang.

"It's Carter," the older blonde sighed. "What am I going to tell him?" She got up with a heavy heart and headed toward the living room. "Excuse me."

Once Cat was gone, Kara folded her arms on the table and leaned her forehead on them, closing her eyes and smiling to herself. The older woman had listened to her for once and taken her advice and it made her feel trusted and… yes… special.

..

After her call with Carter, during which she told him she was completely ok and to stay with his father, Cat called the hospital to see if the results of her tests had come in. She'd come back to the kitchen to do it, needing her friend's presence and support. "Hello, I'm calling to see if my test results are available? Catherine Grant." They both waited with closed eyes and held breaths. Kara could clearly hear the other side of the conversation.

"Miss Grant, I'm please to say that all tests came back negative. You're ok."

"Th… thank you," Cat whispered and then hung up, relief relaxing the lines across her brow. Kara just tugged her gently to her feet and hugged her tightly, closing her eyes as the trembling woman buried her face in her neck and held on to her. But Cat finally found a smile to offer to the younger woman. "Kara, I want you to take til Monday off too. And… there's somewhere I'd like to go. Would you mind coming with me?"

The hero nodded, blue eyes sparkling. "Anywhere."


	5. Admissions

5 – Admissions

After a gentle landing and setting Cat on her feet, Supergirl looked around and sighed. It was another warm and sunny California day. The wind gently swung her cape and lifted her hair as she closed her eyes and sucked in a lungful of grass-scented air.

The CEO just stared at Kara for a moment before looking around to make sure they were alone. Cat was suddenly overwhelmed by her feelings for the beautiful hero, who appeared radiant in the sunlight. She moved closer to face her, placing her hands on Kara's sides and looking up into her eyes. "Thank you for coming here with me," she began. "I haven't been here for a long time and I need that to change. This is where my father is buried."

Kara, in turn, rested her hands on Cat's forearms and nodded. "How long has it been?"

"A couple of years, at least. I was thinking a lot about things last night and I have some... regrets... that I'd like to fix. I've also made some decisions. Being assaulted and fearing for your life will do that for you." She smiled a little before her face turned serious again. "Kara, you and I have been growing closer for a while now." The hero just nodded and let her friend talk. "You told me once that I had described you as a stock character but, believe me, I know that you're so much more than brave, kind and strong. You're loving and beautiful and intelligent and so so capable… and you've risked your own safety again and again for me and the other people of National City. But most of all, you genuinely care. Every day, in some way, you show you care about me and I can't hold back how I feel anymore. Kara, I've fallen in love with you and I need you to know."

For a long, worrisome moment, Kara said nothing. Her eyes just traced every curve and plane of the older woman's face. Then. "How is your lip?" she murmured quietly.

Cat lifted an eyebrow, slightly derailed by the question. "It's ok, why?"

The younger woman's hands moved to cup her friend's cheeks, careful to avoid the still-healing bruises. "Because I'm so in love with you that I really REALLY want to kiss you… but I don't want to hurt you." Cat leaned toward her and her eyes slid shut…

"Supergirl! Supergirl!" The voices were shrill and excited.

Kara groaned, letting her forehead rest against Cat's for a moment. The older woman chuckled and stepped back, peeking around the tall hero to see two kids running up the grassy hill towards them, closely followed by their parents. "Your groupies have arrived," she teased.

Kara chuckled. "They have the best timing, don't they?" She turned then, waving at the family. "Hi!" She crouched and opened her arms as two small bodies slammed into her for a hug and she playfully let the little gigglers topple her over. Supergirl ended up sitting on her cape with the little ones bouncing excitedly in her lap so she just stretched out her legs and crossed her ankles, gently squeezing the kids. "And who are you two cuties?"

"I'm Alex," the little girl said. "And this is my brother, Jason."

"Cool, I know someone else called Alex too," Kara replied with a glance at Cat, who was smiling indulgently. "And this is my friend. Her name is Miss Grant."

Just then, the parents arrived, panting from chasing the kids. "Alexandra, Jason, get up right now. I'm so sorry, Supergirl," the mother stated as the father held out his hand to help her up. Instead, Kara floated herself and the kids off the ground, making them screech excitedly. Then she set her boots in the grass and let the kids down. The father withdrew his hand, his mouth dropping open in awe at what he'd just witnessed. Cat saw him swallow and fall instantly in love with the superhero and stifled a completely undignified giggle as his wife glared at him.

"It's really ok," Kara grinned, fixing her cape back into position at her shoulders and smoothing it behind her. "I love getting hugs." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well, when we saw you, we just wanted to say thank you, Supergirl," the mother said softly, reaching out to rub the hero's arm and then squeeze her bicep. "For being so patient with humanity and for protecting us. I know we're not an easy bunch to deal with sometimes."

"You're welcome," Kara replied. "And I appreciate the kind words."

"Alright, monsters," the father added. "Let's let Supergirl and her friend get back to their day."

The kids yelled goodbye and waved at Kara and Cat as they took off at a run again and when they were out of sight, Cat didn't waste another moment. "C'mere." She wrapped her arms around Kara's neck and pulled her head down for a deep and passion-filled kiss. They pressed together along the length of their bodies and held each other close until Kara's hearing picked up the sounds of more people nearby. She eased back and waited for Cat's eyes to slowly inch open. "I knew you wouldn't hurt me," the older woman murmured. "And even if it had hurt, it would have been so worth it."

Kara laughed and kissed Cat's nose. "Come on, let's go see your dad before I draw an audience. Next time, I'll bring a change of clothes."

They continued into the cemetery proper and Cat led Kara along the rows until they finally reached the plot she was looking for. It was quiet and peaceful and as Cat was about to kneel down to pick some pieces of dead leaves off the flat stone, a small gust of freeze breath completely cleared the grave for her. Cat's father's name and the dates of his birth and death became visible. Surprised, Supergirl crouched and traced the engraving with her fingertips, looking at Cat. "Yes," the CEO nodded as she joined her friend. "I was barely eighteen when he died. I didn't really even know him well. He and my Mother were divorced, for obviously reasons, but I always felt that I was more like him than her." Kara chuckled as they exchanged understanding looks. "He was a journalist too and I think that the fact that I followed in his footsteps makes my mother hate me."

"I don't think that your mother hates you. I think she's just incredibly selfish and doesn't know how a mother should behave." Kara put her arm around Cat's shoulders. "How did he die?" she asked after a moment of thoughtful silence.

"It was cancer," came the simple response. "I didn't even know he was ill. My mother called me the day after the…" She stopped and took a breath as the familiar anger rose. "Funeral. She said that she didn't think that I would have been interested in flying to Metropolis since." She did an excellent approximation of her mother's voice and tone that made Kara shiver. "After all, Kitty, you hardly ever saw him."

Kara sucked in a shocked breath. "Oh Cat, I'm so sorry."

"So," the older woman went on. "I flew to Metropolis and used a semester's tuition money to have his remains moved here. She still doesn't know because she hasn't visited his grave in thirty years. The old witch." Cat stood then, drawing Kara with her. "Anyway, I want…" She cleared her throat. "I want my Dad to meet you, Kara, because I know he would have loved you… and I know that because I love you."

"It's my honor," Kara said softly, looking down at the grave once more. "To love your daughter, Mister Grant." She glanced at Cat, then added something in a language that the CEO didn't recognize, kissed her fingers and pressed them against the grave stone. "May Rao keep you happy and safe in his light."

"Was that… Kryptonese?" the older blonde asked. Kara nodded. "And is Rao your god?"

Kara smiled and nodded again. "Yes, I was raised to believe that he watches over us. So, do you want to stay a little longer or head home? You look tired."

"You know, I'd really like to unwind and just take a walk on the beach with you," Cat replied with a grin. "I bet Kara Danvers looks amazing in a bikini."

"Um…" Supergirl blushed. "Kara Danvers is more of a one-piece type of girl." She wrapped her arms around her friend, bent her knees and sent them into the sky. "Let me just stop by my loft to get some beach clothes. Then we can go to yours and change." She felt a kiss brush her neck and swallowed. "It's probably not a good idea to distract the… um… flier."

Cat chuckled against her ear but refrained from any more teasing. She simply enjoyed the time spent wrapped up in Supergirl's arms.


	6. Douchebags

A/N: Warning for language and general douchebaggery.

6 - Douchebags

"It's a gorgeous evening." Kara laced her fingers with Cat's as they stepped, barefoot, onto the warm sand. Kara was wearing a sleek black bathing suit with a light, orange sarong wrapped around her slim waist. She had also donned her glasses and had gathered her hair up into a pony tail.

"It's really lovely," Cat agreed as she adjusted her own bathing suit underneath her oversized beach shirt. She was also wearing a floppy hat that Kara thought was adorable.

They strolled along the water line, letting the waves and sand tickle over their toes. "There wasn't really an ocean like this on Krypton." Kara began. "All of the…" The word came to her in Kryptonese and she settled on the nearest translation she could think of. "I guess you would call them lakes, were man made. The atmosphere was tinted red and orange, like a constant sunset because the sun in our solar system was a red star." She chuckled then. "I was so amazed when I saw birds for the first time. Alex and her friends thought I was such a freak at first. Everything was so new and amazing… and yet… ironically, I'd lost everything I'd ever known. My parents, my friends, my entire planet and culture."

Cat sighed. "I can't imagine how difficult that must have been for you. You were really just a baby yourself on this planet. How did your parents think that you'd be able to take care of Superman?"

"They just wanted to give us a shot at survival," the hero replied thoughtfully. "We could have just as easily been killed on the way to Earth in our ships. Maybe they didn't even know if we'd make it."

"It seems to me," Cat uttered. "That things happened exactly as they were supposed to. You and he both ended up with loving families and great opportunities. I just hate that you had to lose everything you knew and loved."

"True," Kara replied with a loving smile. "If things hadn't happened this way, I would never have met you."

They exchanged a brief kiss but suddenly the hero was distracted by a nearby sound that she immediately recognized. "What is it?" Cat asked.

"Someone is taking photos." Kara discreetly lowered her glasses and used her x-ray vision to find the photographer. "Yeah, he's taking photos of us from the other side of that lifeguard tower… whoops, there he is."

Cat ignored the photographer for a moment and looked up into Kara's eyes. "We're in this together, right? Cat Grant and Kara Danvers publicly?"

"Of course," the younger blonde replied with a big grin.

"Then let him have his jollies. It's not like we're hiding." They continued walking hand in hand with Cat leaning against Kara's shoulder. Seagulls cried as they circled above their heads and the sounds of the waves were almost hypnotic to the happy couple.

Until the peace was shattered by the roar of motorcycle engines. Kara looked behind them to see some guys on dirt bikes heading their way. "Great," she sighed, hoping they'd just keep going past them and let the quiet surround them once more. No such luck.

The lead biker skidded to a stop with his friends right behind him as he came level with Cat and Kara. He was dressed in an old Metallica t-shirt with the sleeves cut off and a pair of jeans and boots. He was scruffy and his long hair was in serious need of a wash. "Well, well" he growled. "What do we have here, Boys. Couple o'dykes it seems."

"Charming," Cat muttered, knowing that Kara would hear. "Guys like him make me glad that I like women."

The hero grinned at her as they kept walking, effectively ignoring the man but he certainly wasn't going to let it go. He revved his engine and followed the women, spinning around to cut them off. Kara suddenly realized that they were surrounded. "Guys, come on," she said with a sigh. "Don't be douchebags."

Suddenly, Kara realized that the fast thumping she could hear was Cat's heart. The woman was terrified and she was clinging to Kara's arm. "Kara," Cat said, uncertainly. She was feeling light headed from fear and images of the man in the woolen mask suddenly flashed in front of her eyes. "Oh God no. Not again."

Oblivious to what was happening, the man got off his bike and began to close the distance between himself and Kara, who was now standing in front of Cat with the woman pressed against her back. "I'm not trying to be a douchebag. I'm just trying to be friendly-like," he said, rubbing his hand against his crotch and flicking his tongue at her. "You'a hot little piece of ass, ain'tcha. Let me show you what it's like to be fucked by a real man."

Kara glanced around her, backing up towards the waterline as the other men slowly stalked forward. "You don't want to do this," she stated. "Trust me, you'll be sorry." She heard Cat's whimper of fear and had enough. "You have three seconds to get out of here."

"No," the lead douchebag replied, moving even closer. "YOU have three seconds to show me those pretty little titties o'yours."

Kara rolled her eyes. "Alright, I've had enough. Come and get me, Asshole!" She held up her hands in invitation and swaggered towards him, deliberately putting some distance between herself and Cat so she wouldn't get hurt.

Douchebag lunged and grabbed Kara by her left wrist, making Cat scream, but at the same time, the hero's right hand closed around his throat and she lifted him off the ground as she slammed her knee into his crotch, wrenching a high-pitched keening sound from him.

This time Cat gasped as she, for the first time, witnessed Supergirl's raw power without her super suit. Kara's biceps and thigh muscles flexed under her skin as she easily tossed the man away from her like a piece of garbage to leave him rolling on the sand, clutching the family jewels.

Then she spun, ripping off her glasses and looking at the other four men who were frozen with fear. Her eyes glowed white as she lost her temper. "You…," she growled. "You think you can just take whatever you want from women and then toss them aside. Well, I'm here to re-educate you." With super speed, she grabbed each man, punched him out. She tied them up with their own shirts in a row on the sand, lying face to crotch. Then, she allowed her heat vision full reign as she blasted each of their motorcycles into melting, oozing lumps of metal.

When the last motorcycle was destroyed, her eyes cooled back to angry blue and she slipped her glasses back on again, chest heaving. Adrenaline coursed through her and it wasn't until she heard Cat say her name that she finally started to calm down. "Cat… are you ok?" she said softly, checking the woman anxiously for any injuries.

"I'm ok, Kara. You protected me… you saved us." Tears were streaming down the older woman's cheeks and she clutched at the hero, not able to get close enough to her. She could feel the trembling of Kara's body abate as she slowly calmed down. "We should call the police."

"Oh boy," the young blonde replied as she looked around at the mess. "How am I going to explain this?"

..

"So she just…" The officer made a swooping action with his hand. "And saved you and Miss Grant from these guys? And then just flew way again?"

"Well, yes," Kara replied, scooting her glasses up higher on her nose. "Except she asked us if we were ok and said she was sorry but she had to leave to help someone else. That's when we called 911."

The officer nodded and stared at Kara for a long moment with his eyes narrowed. Then he finally shrugged and closed his notebook. "Ok, we have your statements and phone numbers. We'll call if we need anything else. This seems to be a pretty open and shut case though. I'm glad Supergirl was in the area."

"Me too," Cat replied. She had her arms wrapped around herself and she was feeling raw inside.

"I should get Cat home," Kara said, trying to ignore lead douchebag as he screamed from the back of the police car that she was Supergirl. Then she shrugged at the officer. "He must have hit his head if he thinks that I did all this." She tutted unhappily and wrapped her arm around Cat. "Let's go, Honey."

The CEO was quiet on the walk back down the beach, as was Kara, as they both thought about what had happened. If the hero was being truthful with herself she had to admit that kicking those guys' asses had made her feel better, even if none of them was the man who had raped Cat. Supergirl had been there this time to protect the woman she loved.

Cat, on the other hand, was feeling scared and confused and each footstep feel like a ton weight. As they finally reached the car, her knees unlocked and she sagged against it, only to be scooped up into Kara's arms. "I've got you," she said as she placed her friend carefully into the passenger seat and helped her with her seatbelt. "You're safe now, Cat. I promise." Then she got in behind the wheel and started the short drive back to Cat's apartment.

"Kara, are you ok?" the older woman suddenly asked. "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"Not at all," the Kryptonian replied, absently scratching her arm as she glanced at Cat and then set her eyes back on the road. A little chuckle made her glance at her friend again though and for the first time since the attack, Cat was smiling. "What?" Kara asked.

"I just never thought about Supergirl driving," the CEO commented with a shrug. "Do you even own a car?"

"Uh… no… It's not really something I do very often," Kara explained. "Once, Supergirl had to drive some injured agents back to base in one of their SUVs."

"But you do have a license, right?" Cat asked, her eyebrow raised.

The hero pursed her lips. "Kara Danvers has a license. Let's just hope that Supergirl never gets pulled over."

..

Full from a delicious dinner, freshly showered and in pajamas, Kara wandered into the kitchen to get some water from the fridge. The housekeeper, Hailey was finishing up her last few tasks of the day and she smiled at the hero as she stopped and leaned on the counter next to her. "How is Miss Grant holding up? It's been quite a few days for her…" She paused. "… and for you too, it seems, Miss Danvers?"

"It's Kara," Kara replied. She unscrewed the bottle top and took a long swallow of the cool liquid. "And yes, it's been tough but Miss Grant is holding up."

"She's a very tough woman but I'm glad she has her assistant to lean on," Hailey said quietly.

The hero chuckled. "I know you have eyes, Hailey," she replied. "And I know that you know I don't just work for Cat."

A smile rose to the older woman's face as she finished drying the last couple of plates. "Miss Kara, I'm sorry if I'm overstepping my place, but I think you make a lovely couple and I've been watching how you've been dancing around each other for a while now. Recently, any time you came here with layouts or for other errands, I saw it and I'm glad that you've both admitted it now."

"That obvious, huh?"

"To everyone but you two. I don't want you to think I have a problem with it. I just didn't want to intrude."

Kara straightened and grinned. "Thanks, Hailey. Good talk." Then she grabbed her water and strolled back out of the room. As she walked into the living room, she dialed Alex and waited for her sister to answer.

"Hey, Kara." Alex's voice came through, breathlessly. "How are you? How's Cat holding up?"

"As well as can be expected," Kara replied with a sigh. "Can I come see you? I need to talk to you."

"Of course," the agent confirmed. "I'm sparring with Vasquez at the moment but we'll be done by the time you get here."

"Ok, thanks, Alex. See you soon." Kara hung up and went upstairs to change and tell Cat she was leaving. "I've got some Supergirl stuff to take care of. I won't be long," she told her friend. Cat nodded and guided their lips together.

"Be careful," the CEO warned when they finally parted.

"I will, "Kara replied. She stepped out onto the balcony and shot into the air in the direction of the DEO.


	7. TMI?

A/N: Again warning for a little bit of language.

7 – TMI?

When she arrived and touched down in her usual spot in the landing bay, she immediately headed to the control room to find Alex there with Vasquez, their heads together bent over a screen.

"Hey Kara," Alex greeted as she straightened and slipped her earpiece out of her ear.

"Hey, you two." Then Supergirl looked at her sister. "Coffee?"

"Sure, back shortly, Vasquez. Want me to bring you back some java?"

"You know how I like it," Vasquez replied with a little grin.

"Yes, I do," Alex replied returning the grin.

Kara looked between the two women, a clue suddenly flying in the window and hitting her in the head as she followed Alex. "Oh my God," she breathed when they were out of earshot. "You two are flirting!" She lowered her voice. "Are you sleeping with her?" She suddenly squeezed her eyes shut and covered them with her hands. "Nooooooo… you weren't actually sparring with her when I called, were you. Why did you answer the freaking phone, Alex?!"

"Kara," Alex countered calmly. "I answered because I thought something might be wrong and, judging by the fact that you came straight over here, I think I was right."

"Well, it's not that anything is… wrong… per se," the hero replied. "I just…" she shrugged. "I just wanted to talk to my sister."

They reached the mess hall and Alex poured two cups of coffee before taking a seat opposite her sister. "Does this have anything to do with the thing on the beach this evening?"

Kara's face scrunched and her voice rose in pitch. "Hoooow… did you..."

The agent rolled her eyes. "We monitor alien activity. You're an alien. You have a signature just like other aliens. We always know when you're on a rescue or just out patrolling, Kara."

Supergirl leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms. "Big sister is watching me," she muttered, making Alex splutter her coffee all over the table as she laughed. "Sorry, sorry!" The hero grabbed some napkins and helped her sister clean up. "Anyway, today was both amazing and sucky." She smiled, her eyes shining. "Earlier today, Cat took me to visit her father's grave and told me that she wanted him to meet me. She told me she's in love with me and she kissed me." Kara's fingers moved to her lips in reflex.

"Kara," Alex whispered, grinning widely as she took her sister's hand and squeezed it. "I'm so thrilled for you."

"There's something else I want to tell you. I told him that it was an honor to love his daughter but I… I… in Kryptonese… I asked him if it would be ok if I asked Cat to join with me… marry me."

Alex's mouth dropped open. "Kara, that's incredibly sweet but doesn't it seem a little sudden? I know you've been in love with her for a long time but…"

"I know…" Kara got up and paced, her hands on her hips as her cape swung behind her. "I know but I just… I needed to ask him because I didn't know if or when I'd be back there. I asked Rao to keep him safe too, just in case. I know it doesn't seem logical or the right time and it isn't." She raised her hands and dropped them. "I love her so much, Alex, and I'm scared that something will happen, like on the beach today, and I'll lose her. I could have lost her a few nights ago and we could be having a very different conversation right now. It was kind of a carpe diem moment, you know?"

Alex took her sister's hand and guided her back to the table to sit down. "Kara, what happened at the beach?"

"We were walking together along the water line when these five guys on dirt bikes pulled up and surrounded us. The leader was talking shit about us being dykes and wanting to see my body and how he was going to fuck me like a real man blah blah and Cat was absolutely terrified. Eventually, I goaded him into attacking me and leaving Cat alone but I got so angry, Alex. I lost it and I used my powers. There was no one else around to see but..."

"What was Cat's reaction," Alex asked gently.

"At first, I think she was in shock but then, she just kept thanking me for being there and for saving her. It made me feel… better, Alex. Hurting those guys actually made me feel better."

"How badly were they hurt?"

"Well, the leader will be speaking at a higher octave while they try to extract his balls from his throat. The others, I just knocked out and tied up face to crotch." She chuckled as Alex laughed out loud. "You taught me that one."

"Yeah," Alex agreed. "Men normally won't move or struggle in that position for fear of nosing some other dude's crotch."

"And lastly, I melted their motorcycles. But I think everything is going to be ok because when the police arrived, I told them Supergirl had stopped them but had to leave to save someone else. They seemed to believe me. The kid in the bathing suit and glasses couldn't have POSSIBLY pulled all that off, right?"

"Right," Alex agreed. Then she paused as her sister's eyes became distant. "So what else is going on?"

The hero sighed as she returned from her thoughts. "I'm worried about Cat. She seems ok, like she's dealing with what happened in her usual strong and confident way but sometimes, I look at her and she looks so sad and devastated. It seems to be a split second thing and then she smiles at me but I'm not sure how to handle this, Alex. I'm not sure if I should push her to talk more about it or just let her talk to me when she needs to."

The older Danvers sister nodded. "How did Cat deal with those guys on the beach?" She paused thoughtfully. "Your instinct was to take them on and stop them from hurting anyone else. Your fight reflex kicked in and you said yourself that it made you feel better when you beat them up. How did Cat react?"

Kara completely agreed with her sister. "I remember Cat looking terrified but she didn't really say much outside of thanking me for protecting her. And she didn't really say a lot more about it after that at all, even when we got home. We haven't even really talked about the assault that much."

Alex scratched her nose. "Seems to me," she said seriously. "That you need to straight out ask Cat what she's feeling because dancing around the subject is not going to help her, Kara. She may not be honest about her feelings at first but she loves you and needs you and she'll let you in when she's ready."

The blonde head nodded. "I hear you."

The agent took her sisters hand again and squeezed it. "You have to be ready for her reaction, Kara, be it good or bad. You have to be ready to take her love or her blame or her punches when her emotions come to the surface and she reacts to them. She might want you to hold her or she might want you to fly as far from her as you can and not touch her. Either way, you have to be there for her."

Kara nodded and stood up then. "Thank you for listening, Alex, and for the advice. I'd better get going."

"I'm not saying this is going to be easy or hard, Lil' Sis. You just have to be prepared for both. Cat is one of the strongest people I know. You'll get through this together." The sisters hugged tightly. "Call me if you need anything."

"I will. I love you, Alex."

"And I love you."

..

Flying between National City's skyscrapers, Kara closed her eyes and listened to the sounds floating to her. Not too far away, she heard sirens and changed course to see what was going on, but as she rounded a building and made a left turn, she immediately saw flames and thick black smoke. It was coming from National City General Hospital. "Oh God," she murmured, speeding up to get there and hitting the ground a little faster than she normally would, adding a little hop to catch her balance.

"Supergirl, thank God!" one of the nearby firefighters cried. "We need you up there right now! We have patients and our own guys trapped. It's a chemical fire so don't use your freeze breath until you're sure it's safe."

"Got it!" Supergirl replied. Then she waved her arms and yelled instructions. "Get these people back, please. I need this area clear in case of falling debris." Then she turned and shot into the air again, heading for the section of the building where she could see the flames and smoke pouring through the windows.

Kara landed inside but the smoke was so thick that for a moment, she just stood still and tried to get her bearings. All around her, the flames roared but, over the loud noise, she heard the sound of weak cries for help. Kara knew she didn't have much time so she did the only thing she could. Using super speed, she moved from room to room until she had collected as many people as she could carry and then flew them to the ground outside. She left them to be seen to by paramedics and shot back into the building. Over and over, she did this, pulling people out until she was exhausted and covered head to toe with soot.

"Supergirl, wait!" The fire chief caught her attention and she ran to him, swiping the back of her hand over her forehead and smudging the soot even worse. "I've just been told that the affected floors have been confirmed as cleared."

"Good," Supergirl yelled back. "How are they doing with the fire? Do they need me back in there?" The look on the chief's face said it all and Kara nodded. "Tell all of the firefighters in there to get out. I'm going in." She lifted herself into the air and smiled as she looked down at his worried expression. "Don't worry. I'll be ok."

..

Glued to the television, Cat watched as Kara pulled group after group of people out of the burning hospital. The paramedics worked on the people, treating them for burns and smoke inhalation on gurneys that, Cat assumed, had been pulled from other parts of the hospital.

She saw Kara talking to a man in the background who was pointing at the flames spewing from the windows of the hospital and Supergirl nodded and rose into the air, pausing a moment to say something before shooting towards the building and back inside. Immediately, firefighters began to exit the building.

For a while, nothing seemed to be happening but then slowly, the flames appeared to be dying down and the smoke seemed to be thinner. Cat smiled with relief, knowing that Kara would have a hell of a story to tell when she got home but suddenly, to her horror, a huge explosion echoed through the television speakers and the whole section of the building's concrete fell to the ground. "Kara!" Cat screamed reaching out her hand helplessly as her heart thudded in her chest…


	8. Recovery

A/N: The next couple of chapters were hard to write. Please go easy on me :-)

8 – Recovery

It took a while for Kara to regain consciousness. She slowly sat up, groaning unhappily as she realized that the explosion had literally blown her through a number of concrete walls to land in a pile of rubble on the other end of the floor. Shakily, she got to her feet and looked around. The last thing that she had expected to find was a set of leaking chemical containers and they had exploded before she could do a thing to stop them. Now there was only one thing left to do. She continued walking through the rooms, using her freeze breath to put out the flames and batting away debris with her arms as it fell on her but her head was really hurting by the time the fire was out and she made it back to a window.

Kara's vision was blurred and she sighed, knowing that she'd definitely done some damage to herself this time, her bell had been rung, no doubt. Cat and Alex would be mad. Stepping up onto the window ledge, she waved down reassuringly at the firefighters and bystanders who were cheering for her but only seconds later, she felt the world skew and she fell out of the window to land on the ground ten stories below with a sickening thud.

..

"This way." Cat walked alongside Alex as she made her way to the infirmary at the DEO base. "She just woke up a few minutes ago and she's still groggy but she's asking for you." They reached the infirmary and the agent held the door open for Cat before stepping inside and leading her to Kara's bedside. To Alex's relief, Kara looked a lot better than she had minutes before and actually grinned as she stroked her sister's soot-darkened hair. "This is my sister, Kara, who thinks that the best way to get through concrete walls is head first."

"Go easy on me," the hero replied. "I didn't have much choice." She looked at Cat then, noting and feeling extremely guilty over her red-rimmed eyes. "I'm sorry, Cat. I didn't even see it coming."

"Sshhh…" the older woman responded quietly, leaning down to place a gentle kiss on Kara's forehead. "I'm just relieved that you're ok. I'll save the lecture for when you're feeling better." She smiled then and took the hero's hand. "There's something you need to know." Kara raised an eyebrow in question. "You saved one hundred and nine people from that building tonight and I've never been more proud of you. I love you so much, Kara."

The hero sat up, her eyes filling with tears and hugged Cat, not caring who was watching them. The tears made tracks in the soot liberally covering her face and her super suit was a lot worse for wear but she was truly happy. Just then, the door opened and Vasquez stuck her head in. "Agent Danvers?" She jerked her head and Alex nodded. "I'll be back shortly. Rest for a while and then we'll get you cleaned up."

"Ok," Kara replied, letting her eyes close as she concentrated on the sensation of Cat's thumb rubbing her hand. Then she gazed at the woman who was her whole heart. "Cat, what are you feeling?"

"Ooohhh," the CEO replied, with a wave of her hand. "You know me. Holding it together."

But Kara wanted the truth so she pressed on. "Are you really?" she asked again.

Cat nodded, her tone extra-snippy. "Of course I am. Why would I not be ok?" The hero very slowly leaned forward and kissed her. At first the kiss was returned but when Kara deepened it, her teeth gently tugging on Cat's bottom lip and her hands moving from Cat's face, down her neck and chest to gently brush her breasts, the older blonde broke the kiss abruptly and angrily slapped Kara's hands away. She pushed against the hero's chest. "Stop! Don't touch me! Get away from me!" Then realization struck and her face crumpled. "Oh God, Kara, I'm so sorry."

Kara didn't try to touch her again but just smiled. "You have nothing to apologize for, Cat." She was about to lay down again when the older woman stopped her.

"I'm… not ok, Kara. I keep thinking that I should be ok. I want to be strong and not let those bastards win but…"

"Hey…" The hero looked into Cat's eyes, wanting her to see the love behind the words. "You were abducted and raped, only a few days ago." The CEO's body jerked and Kara thought she was going to withdraw but instead, Cat moved closer to her. Their foreheads pressed together but still Kara didn't move. "Someone, to whom you did NOT give permission, hit you, touched you and forced himself inside you." The hero's voice lowered to a whisper. "Under those circumstances, my Love, why WOULD you be ok?"

Kara felt Cat nod against her forehead and then guide her blue-clad arms around her petite waist. "I'm not ready to make love with you, Kara," the older blonde said softly. "As much as I really want to, I need to take that slowly because every time I think about it, I see… him... But I'd really love you to sleep with me when you're at my house. I want my room to be our room. Is that ok?"

The hero smiled. "That's more than ok. I'd love that." Her face fell then. "If Alex ever lets me out of here, that is. She may not look it because she's relieved, but I'm pretty sure she's mad too."

"Don't worry," Cat stated, some of her normal sassiness coming back. "I'll talk to Alex. I want you home with me tonight. Not that there's much of tonight left. It's almost four."

Supergirl winced. "God, how long was I out?"

"A few hours. You scared me to death. I saw your fall on the news. Everyone was terrified that you were badly hurt. The firefighters were so sweet though. They were so gentle picking you up and putting you on a gurney and it only took a few minutes for Alex to arrive in the helicopter and bring you in."

'I guess I'm genuinely lucky that they track me, huh?"

"Track you?" Cat pulled back a bit to look at Kara with a raised eyebrow.

A chuckle came from the doorway as Alex moved back into the room. "She's a very dangerous alien. Of course we track her."

That made Cat laugh and she shook her head playfully. "Yeah," she stroked Kara's hair back from her face affectionately. "Really scary, huh?"

"Well, this alien really needs to go home and take a shower," said Kara. She looked down at her torn suit. "Winn is going to kill me. He loves this thing even more than I do. It's his baby."

Cat frowned. "Winn made it? I had no idea."

Kara reached under her cape to the pocket at the small of her back and pulled out her phone to call Winn but she groaned when she realized the screen was smashed and the case dented to hell. "Dammit. That's my third totaled iPhone since Supergirl."

The CEO chuckled. "If Alex lets you go, I'll stop into the Apple Store and get you a new one on the way home. You'll let her go, right Alex? She has a hot shower, a large breakfast and our bed in her future."

Alex cleared her throat, exchanging looks with her sister. "Well, if you put it that way, ok. But Kara, I'm serious, take it slowly for a couple of days, ok? I want to make sure that head injury is well-healed before you try any more heroics."

"Scout's honor," Kara replied seriously as she held up her fingers. Then she slid off the bed and stood, waiting to see if any body parts protested, but she felt mostly fine so she wrapped her arm around Cat's shoulders and guided her to the door. "Let's go. Alex can we get a ride please?"

"I'll take you myself," the agent replied.

..

Freshly showered and de-sooted, Kara was digging into her tenth pancake and a serving dish sized amount of scrambled egg. She was tired but Cat looked more tired as she absently sipped on a glass of orange juice and ate a small plate of eggs. The hero reached across the table to take her hand, stroking it gently as she swallowed and their eyes met. "Talk to me."

"I have a lot of questions," Cat replied softly. "Why did he not kill me? He left me alive to identify him."

"Well, he was masked so maybe he wasn't worried about that." Kara said thoughtfully. "OR maybe that's not what he was told to do. We already talked about how he targeted you specifically. We never talked about why or that he was potentially paid to do it."

The CEO tapped her finger against her chin as she thought about that. "I have enemies but I don't think any of them would stoop so low as to send someone to assault me. This is also an anonymous crime. If someone wanted to get back at me, wouldn't they want me to know who they are?" She thought again for a moment. "It doesn't seem like personal revenge. I haven't really been in a relationship since…" She smiled slightly. "Since I fell in love with you about five minutes after meeting you."

"Oh?" Kara asked with a grin.

"Yes, it was that first time I asked you for lunch and you brought me Chipotle."

"I remember," the hero chuckled, pulling a bit of pancake off a whole one with her fingers. "I thought you were going to fire me my first week. Actually, I pretty much thought you were going to fire me every day for the first three weeks!"

"You were the first assistant I'd ever had who looked me squarely in the eyes when I was yelling at them. You were so calm and yet, I could see the indecision in your eyes about how to handle it. And then you just calmly smiled and said 'I'm sorry, Miss Grant. If you'd like to give me clearer instructions about what you would like for lunch, I'll go get it for you.'" She sucked in a breath and then chuckled. "That was the moment and boy, I knew I was in trouble. You basically put me in my place in a very polite way."

"I was mad," Kara admitted. "But I just never seem to be able to stay mad at you for more than three seconds."

Cat winked, holding her glass up in a toast. "Lucky me." Then her face grew serious again. "I think it's time to talk to Detective West again."

"I have her card," Kara nodded. "I'll call her later and set up something with her."

The CEO nodded. "You know, as much as I agree with Alex about Supergirl staying out of the investigation so she doesn't expose herself, I'm really glad I have her as my secret weapon."

Kara just smiled brightly and ate another pancake.


	9. What's Privacy?

A/N: So we're moving a bit into the investigation now. Since I'm neither a cop nor a lawyer, most of the investigation stuff is what I've learned from the amazing Mariska Hargitay on SVU.

9 – What's Privacy?

"KAAAAARAAAAA!"

Jerking awake, Kara leaped from her bed and zoomed down the stairs and into the kitchen. "What?! What is it?! What?!" She whirled around, looking for danger as Cat fixed her suddenly wind-blown hair and calmly placed the newspaper onto the table. It was the Daily Planet and Kara narrowed her eyes before looking back at her girlfriend. "Um… you're ok, right?"

"I was," Cat explained. "Until I saw this." She closed the front page and turned the paper to face the hero. Kara sucked in a breath as she read the headline.

"Supergirl revealed?" she murmured. The photograph was more of a shock though. It was quite obviously a blonde woman in a bathing suit shooting lasers from her eyes at a motorcycle. Luckily, because of the angle of the photograph, the intense light from Kara's heat vision was obscuring her face but still… "Oh shit," she sighed as she sat down. "Are there more?"

"No," Cat replied. "Which is what terrifies me. That photographer got a lot of shots of us. Why did the Planet not publish any more of them?"

Just then, Cat's phone rang and she picked it up, smirking as she saw the caller id. "Perry White," she stated. "Why am I not shocked?"

Cat answered the phone. "Peeerrrryyyy," she purred out his name. "Calling to gloat?"

Kara focused in on the other side of the conversation. "Actually, no, Cat. I'm calling to apologize."

The two women looked at each other for a long moment. "Apologize for printing that picture?"

"Yes," the Daily Planet Chief replied. "Let's face it. As much of a hard-nosed ass as I can be, I wouldn't ever publish a picture of Superman in such a… compromising position. I owe Supergirl the same."

Again Cat and Kara exchanged looks. "So why did you publish that one picture?" Cat asked.

Perry sighed. "The photographer who took them sold me the photos at an exorbitant price but insisted I print one or else he'd go to someone who'd print them all so I chose the least damaging one of them all. I'll give you the others, Cat."

Cat sighed. "So you… know…" she said quietly.

The man was quiet for a moment. "Cat, I know we don't always see eye to eye but I want you to know that I'd never do anything to personally compromise you or either of our friends in capes." He sighed. "It's become very clear to me over the years that we need them so exposing them is just not right. I showed the photographer enough dollar bills to make him believe it too. I obviously can't be one hundred percent sure but he told me that there weren't any more copies."

Kara and Cat breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Perry. At least let me reimburse you." the CEO offered.

Perry just chuckled. "Don't worry about it. Maybe someday, your superhero can save MY ass," he replied. "Seeya, Cat."

Kara leaned back in her chair, head bowed. "I feel very humbled right now," she murmured. "Mr. White just fixed my very stupid mistake."

Cat got up and slowly circled the table. She crouched beside the upset hero and took her hand. "This was just purely bad luck," she said gently. "Plus it's partly my fault. I should have stopped that photographer when you first caught him."

"Maybe we shouldn't be seen in public together," Kara sulked, gazing down at her hands in her lap.

The CEO smiled and shook her head. "Sweetheart, I'm not going to hide the fact that I'm crazy in love with you or hide our relationship away from anyone…" She paused then. "Unless you're having second thoughts about… us…"

Kara shook her head quickly. "No, of course I'm not, Cat. Sorry… I just… got scared for a second. I've spent such a long time hiding who I really am… it's become ingrained."

"I understand," Cat replied. "Having people find out who you are must be a scary prospect sometimes."

"Yeah," the younger blonde replied. "Especially since the first one in the line to kill Kara Danvers would be Alex Danvers!"

Cat grinned, not disagreeing. "Speaking of Alex. How's your head this morning? I'm pretty sure she's waiting for a text."

"I'm feeling pretty good actually," Kara shrugged. "What's on the agenda for today?"

..

"Hello, we're here to see Detective West." Cat slid her sunglasses down her nose a little to peek over the tops of the frames. She was still self-conscious about the bruising around her eyes and across her cheek but it was beginning to fade a tad. "Cat Grant. She's expecting us."

The desk officer picked up the phone and dialed an extension. "West, Cat Grant and friend to see you… Ok… I'll send them right up." He smiled at the two blondes. "If you take that stairs over there, Detective West will meet you at the top."

"Thank you," Cat replied. She turned then and entwined her fingers with Kara's as she headed in the right direction. They quickly climbed the stairs and found West waiting for them, leaning on the bannister.

"Ladies, thank you for coming in today," she smiled, taking in their body language and closeness. "Good to see you. How are you feeling, Miss Grant?"

Exchanging glances with Kara, Cat sighed and took off her sun glasses, hanging them on the front of her shirt. "Let's just say that without Kara, I'd be a damn site worse off."

West indicated her desk and led them to it to sit down. "Then you're lucky to have each other," she replied with a big smile. "I didn't realize that night I met you, Miss Danvers, that you were actually in a relationship with Miss Grant. No wonder you were so distraught."

Cat looked at Kara, surprised. "Distraught?" she repeated, not bothering to explain that they hadn't been in a relationship then.

"Yeah," West went on. "She was so angry that I thought she was going to break the elevator."

Kara nodded. "I was pissed off." She didn't disagree with the detective at all.

"So," West opened her drawer and pulled out a folder. "The good news is that the samples we retrieved at the hospital did help us to ID the man who raped you. We arrested him yesterday and we're holding him but…" She paused and took a breath. "Miss Grant, I need you to try to identify him in a lineup."

For a moment Cat was quiet. "But I didn't see his face," she finally replied. "I don't know if I could."

The detective nodded. "That's true but believe me, there will have been other details your mind would have picked up. His build for example, his shape, his size…"

Kara took Cat's hands and looked right into her frightened eyes. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to, Honey, but I'll be right there with you if you do."

West cleared her throat gently. "Even without an ID from you, Miss Grant, we have enough DNA evidence to prove you scratched him at some point but, with an ID from you to say he was the man who was in the car, it'll be easier to get a conviction."

The CEO nodded grimly. "Then I want to try," she replied. "When?"

The detective got up, straightening her jacket. "Give me fifteen minutes and we can get this over with."

"Detective?" Kara called out, stopping West as she walked away. "Do you know why he did this?"

The detective shook her head and sighed. "Not yet. He's not talking." She pursed her lips. "I'm sorry." Then she headed towards another room to organize the lineup.

Kara's face eased into a scowl. "Just give me five minutes with him. I'll get him to talk," she muttered angrily as she flexed her hands.

Just then, her brand new iPhone rang and she brightened up a little. "Hey Eliza. No… I'm fine really… You're right, I should have called… I… But… It's been crazy… But… Ok, I'll bring her by, I promise. I love you too." Kara hung up. "Eliza wants to officially meet you outside of the whole we-almost-got-our-brains-exploded thing. Alex told her we're together. Feel like a trip to Midvale this afternoon?"

Cat frowned. "You're supposed to be taking it easy today."

"I feel fine," Kara replied. "Tell you what, let's make a deal. Let's finish here. If you feel up to it and I'm still feeling ok, we can go. It doesn't take long to get there."

"Well… sure… but Kara," Cat lowered her voice. "You don't have a super suit."

The hero shrugged. "Winn said he'd have the new one finished this afternoon. Besides, I can fly without it if he doesn't."

They were quiet for a moment but Cat was uneasy and restless in her chair. "What if I can't do this?" she finally said.

Kara squeezed her hand. "Then we'll find some other way. We'll figure this out, Cat. I promise."

It took another few minutes before Detective West stepped out of the side room and walked back to them. "Still doing ok, Miss Grant?" she asked. "We're ready for you if you are."

Cat stood and nodded. "Yes, I'm ready. Let's do this."

"Great. Follow me please. Miss Danvers, you can be in the room with Miss Grant but you cannot speak, ok? His lawyer will be in there and we need to make sure this goes off without a hitch."

Kara nodded seriously. "I understand."

West went on. "And Miss Grant, I believe you spoke to the ADA earlier too? She'll also be in there, ok?"

"I understand." Cat squared her shoulders and stood a little taller before following the detective. Kara walked along behind them, her hand resting lightly at the small of Cat's back in silent support.

Inside the small room, West indicated for Kara to stand back against the rear wall. Then she guided Cat forward. The ADA, whose name Cat couldn't remember, and another man were standing on either side of a large window covered by a horizontal blind. The room was dim and cool and Cat shivered a little in apprehension.

The ADA… Miller? Cat mused, stepped closer. "Miss Grant. In just a moment, we will raise this blind. In front of you will be six suspects, all wearing masks and an approximation of the clothes you described that the rapist had been wearing. Please take as long as you need to look at each one and when you're ready and if you can, tell us the number of the suspect you wish to identify. They cannot see you. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Cat replied, her voice strong and clear. Kara smiled proudly. "Please proceed," the CEO went on. "Let's get this over with."

The lawyers and Detective West exchanged nods and then the ADA used the cord to lift the blind and reveal the lineup. "Ok, Miss Grant."

Cat took a breath and her eyes slowly scanned the line of men. She looked closely again and again but nothing jumped out at her. Even though she could dismiss one or two due to their body type, she just wasn't sure. Finally, she shook her head. "I… I just can't tell…" she breathed, starting to get upset.

The male lawyer shook his head. "Might as well let my client go," he said. "You don't have anything but circumstantial evidence and…"

"WAIT!" Cat suddenly roared, frightening everyone in the room, including Kara. "Please have each suspects say Hello, Cat. I want to hear their voices."

Detective West grinned and nodded. Then she moved to the intercom and pressed a button. "Starting with suspect number one, please take one step forward and say the words, Hello, Cat. Then step back." She looked at Cat, who nodded. "Begin now."


	10. Family

10 – Family

Kara stood quietly, her back still pressed against the rear wall of the room. She wanted so badly to use her x-ray vision to look at the suspects but her conscience got the better of her so she just waited patiently. She watched as Cat closed her eyes and listened to each suspect speak those ordinary, but to her terrifying, words. At first, there was no reaction from the older blonde but the fourth man spoke and, to Kara's shock, Cat's entire body jerked. The last two men spoke but as Cat reached out her hand to point, her knees unlocked.

Just short of using super speed, the hero shot forward and crouched, catching Cat as she fell and cradling her against her chest. "I've got you," she said, hearing Cat's heart thundering in her chest. "Just breathe. I've got you."

Detective West was quickly at their side too. "Miss Grant," she said softly. "I know this is hard but you have to verbally identify the suspect."

"Number four," Cat replied, breathlessly. "Number four. It was number four. I'm sure of it."

Kara kissed her temple. "You did it, Honey, it's over for now."

West took Cat's hand and squeezed it. "Well done, Miss Grant. We got him."

After a moment, Kara helped Cat to her feet and hugged her as close as she could. ADA Miller opened her briefcase and stuck some files into it before trading looks with the other lawyer. "See you in court."

Detective West led Kara and Cat back outside where they took a seat at her desk. Cat hadn't said anything since identifying the suspect and she was shaking like a leaf. "We're going to move ahead with the next phase," the detective explained. "We'll gather all of the evidence and when we're done we'll hand everything over to the ADA. It'll take a while though. Be prepared for that, ok?"

Finally, Cat spoke. "Thank you, Detective. We achieved more than I'd dreamed today."

West chuckled. "Thank your girlfriend. The lineup was her idea."

"Um… uh…" Kara smiled as Cat looked at her in shock. "Cat, deep down, you're a journalist at heart. Your brain is set to record all the time. I had a feeling you knew more than you realized."

Cat nodded tiredly. "You certainly know me, Kara." Then she looked at West. "Is there anything else you need us for right now or can we get going?"

The detective stood and rubbed Cat's arm. "You were amazing today, Miss Grant. Enjoy the rest of your day as best you can."

..

It was lunch time. Kara had eaten about four lunches and Cat was finishing up a sandwich made by Hailey. They were sitting in companionable silence, although they frequently exchanged loving looks.

Finally, Cat sighed. "I'm so tired, Kara. I know you don't need much sleep but could you maybe…"

"It would be my pleasure," the hero replied. "I think we both need a nap."

Cat's bedroom was large and airy and they both felt a sense of peace as they entered hand-in-hand. Kara led Cat to the bed and sat her down, cupping her cheeks gently as the older woman looked up at her. Dark circles under her eyes betrayed her exhaustion. The hero leaned over and kissed Cat gently on the lips, letting the contact linger for a long, sweet moment as she felt the smaller woman's arms come around her waist and tug her closer. She was standing between Cat's thighs now and the older blonde's eyes remained tightly closed when Kara eased back, just touching their foreheads together in silent support.

Cat's breath hitched. Then she sniffed. Then her chest heaved as great trembling sobs spilled from her. Kara climbed onto the bed and opened her arms. Cat curled into her chest, clenching her hand into the younger woman's shirt.

Kara rubbed her back slowly and gently as she slowly peppered her forehead and face with little kisses. "I love you so much," she murmured. "I'm so proud of you. You are the strongest, bravest, most amazing woman I have ever known."

Cat sucked in a deep breath and looked into Kara's eyes. "I love you too," she whispered thickly. "And I think I come in second."

A couple of hours later, Cat stirred and opened her eyes. The room was dimly lit but she had never felt as safe in her life. Kara was wrapped around her, pressed so tightly against her back that she could feel the rise and fall of the hero's chest with every breath. And yet it didn't seem quite close enough so she turned over and pressed herself chest to chest with her sleeping girlfriend. Instinctually, Kara's arms squeezed her and moments later, Cat was sleeping soundly again.

..

"Are you sure you feel up to this?" Kara asked as she waited for Cat to freshen up and change clothes. She ran a hand through her damp hair. She had her iPhone in her other hand and she was checking emails.

"Yes, I'm sure," Cat replied. "I feel a lot better than I did earlier, Sweetheart."

"Alright." The hero dialed a number and waited while it rang.

"Hey, Kara."

"Hey, Winn. How are you doing?"

"Pretty good, thanks. How's Miss Grant?" Kara could hear the sound of a sewing machine through the phone connection.

"She's holding up," the hero replied. "Tired, emotional… but she's very strong."

"She is indeed." Kara could hear his smile. "So… the suit will be ready in about another thirty minutes or so…"

"Great," Kara nodded and then swallowed as Cat came out of the bathroom in a matching black lace bra and panty set, slipping into a robe as she walked to her closet. "Huh? Sorry, what was that, Winn?"

"I asked if you were coming over."

"Right," the hero replied, her voice an octave higher than normal. She cleared her throat. "Yes, Cat and I will come by and I'll change at your place if that's ok? We're taking a trip to Midvale. Eliza wants to meet her."

"Didn't Eliza already meet her during the Myriad thing?" the man asked, confused.

"Yeah, kinda," Kara replied. "But Cat and I weren't together at the time." She winced and waited as the sound of something dropping… yeah, it was the phone… came through the line.

"Sorry," he finally said sheepishly. "Um… I thought for a second you said that you and Miss Grant are dating."

The hero smiled as Cat emerged from her closet, dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans and a soft grey V-neck sweater. She looked casually elegant and then really sexy when she added a pair of heels to finish the outfit. "We're not just dating," she replied. "I'm in love with her and I'm incredibly lucky that she feels the same about me."

Winn was speechless and a couple of squeaky sounds came down the line. He finally cleared his throat. "We can talk when you get here. I'm putting the finishing touches on the coat of arms now. I'm presuming Miss Grant knows…"

"Yeah, she knows. Thanks, Winn. See you in about twenty."

Cat perched her hands on her hips. "I should get him a gift," she said thoughtfully.

Kara smiled. "I'll take care of that," she replied. "Winn and I have some history so it's probably for the best."

Cat's eyes widened. "You didn't date him, did you?"

The hero stood and slipped into her shoes. "No, but he did try to kiss me once. It was awkward for a while but he's my best friend and I hope we've moved past it now. He such a wonderful guy."

"So Winn AND James?" Cat laughed. "Really, Kara?"

"James and I just… didn't fit in the end." Kara moved to Cat and wrapped her arms around her, kissing her gently. "You and I… fit."

"Yes, we do," the smaller woman replied with a big smile. "So… want me to call my driver to take us to Winn's?"

The hero shook her head. "We can take a cab. It's only fifteen minutes away. Makes more sense since Supergirl will be flying us back."

..

Cat stood next to Winn, twin smiles beaming at Kara as she left the bathroom and entered the living room. If it was possible, Winn had done an even better job on this suit than the last. He'd added softer material to her thumb catches, not that they'd chafed before… or that she was even capable of chafing…, and her skirt was practically seamless and fell in perfect layers over her thighs. "Winn, it's amazing," she said with a gentle smile. "Would you help me please?"

He nodded as he reverently took the heavy leather cape from her and attached it to the clips inside her shirt. He positioned it correctly on her shoulders and smoothed it into place behind her. Then he stood in front of her, just as he did the first time she'd put the suit on and squeezed her shoulders. "Kara, you look amazing in Supersuit 2.0" he grinned, making Kara laugh and Cat roll her eyes good-naturedly.

Kara wrapped him up in a hug and whispered her thanks again to him into his ear. Then she eased back and held her hand out to Cat who immediately took it and laced their fingers together. "Thank you, Winn," Cat added.

"Sorry about the other one," Kara chuckled. "I feel really bad about it."

Winn waved a hand dismissively. "You went in and out of that fiery, smoky building enough times to save over a hundred people. I'm proud of how it held up."

"Alright, we'd better get going if we're going to make Midvale in time for dinner," Supergirl stated.

Cat looked at her watch. "Kara, we're supposed to be there at five-thirty. It's five-ten now. Should we call Eliza and tell her we'll be late?"

The hero chuckled. "Nah, we'll make it." She picked Cat up and hovered them into the air as Winn opened the window. "Talk to you tomorrow, Winn. I'll be working from Cat's the next couple of weeks but we can Facetime."

"You got it," the man replied. "Be careful."

"Bye, Winn," Cat called back as Kara applied thrust and shot them off over the city. She closed her eyes and just trusted the hero to not kill them and very soon, they were touching down at Supergirl's childhood home. The house was pretty, Cat thought, and it was close to the beach. A little way away, she could hear the ocean waves.

Kara stood with her back to the house for a moment as she looked out over the sea, seeing much more than Cat ever would. She rested her hands on her hips and her cape swung gently in the breeze. The sun shone down on her, highlighting her hair even further. From the house, Eliza watched, still a little in awe of her foster daughter, turned amazing super hero.

Then she saw Cat move closer to Kara and their arms close around each other as they shared a brief kiss. It made Eliza smile.

"This is my first time here as Supergirl," Kara uttered softly as she and Cat eased back from their kiss.

"You haven't been here in eighteen months?" Cat asked incredulously.

"Oh no, Kara Danvers comes to visit every couple of months. But this is Supergirl's first time here. I think I've been resistant to wearing the suit here because of something Alex's Dad told me." She took Cat's hand and entwined their fingers as they walked toward the house. "Jeremiah gave me my glasses and told me they'd help me focus. They're lead lined so they inhibit my x-ray vision. He told me to stay hidden. To not use my powers because people weren't ready for me. I didn't get it at the time but as I got older, I did. And I never stopped wearing the glasses. For him."

They climbed the steps to the front door of the house but it was flung open and Eliza stepped out, pulling Kara into her arms for a hug of strength that was even impressive to the Girl of Steel. "Hello, Supergirl!" she beamed happily. Then she looked at Cat who was smiling a little nervously. Eliza simply stepped forward and hugged her too. "Hi, Cat. Welcome to the family."

The CEO looked shocked for a second but Kara just smiled. "Nothing gets past Doctor Eliza Danvers."

Eliza chuckled. "It was pretty obvious to me when I was in National City during Myriad that there was something between you. I just knew that you needed some time for it to grow."

"It's definitely grown," Kara grinned, kissing Cat's temple. "So…" she followed Eliza into the house, tugging Cat behind her. "What's for dinner? I'm starving!"

The two older women exchanged rolled eyes and then laughed.

Kara frowned. "What? It takes a lot of energy to fly, you know!"

The three women took seats at the dinner table and Eliza poured some wine for them. Then she pinned Cat with an honest gaze. "So, Cat, if my husband were here, I know he'd have some questions. The first one is… why do you think you are good enough to date my daughter?"

Cat's eyebrows lifted as Kara buried her face in her hands, groaning. "Eliza…"

But Cat held up her hand. "It's ok, Honey," she stated. "I got this…"


	11. Relationship Status

A/N: Just a bit of movement forward on the physical relationship front but nothing explicit at all. Cat is still feeling her way through her feelings and Kara wants her to be comfortable. Sorry it's taken a few days to finish this. I've been helping a friend to pack up and move stuff into my bonus room while she's getting ready to show her house. Phew! Hard work!

11 – Relationship Status

Eliza leaned back in her chair, swirling her wine a little in its glass as she waited for Cat to speak. To Kara's credit, she just sat quietly and let her girlfriend think.

The Queen of All Media simply shrugged her slim shoulders and spoke from her heart. "Eliza, I can't tell you why I'm good enough to date Kara because frankly, I don't really believe that I am. Every day I wake up and thank whomever brought her to me, for doing just that. For making me happy when I'm not sure I fully deserve to be. I ask myself every day how someone like Kara could love someone like me and I realized that there is only just one answer." She locked gazes with the young Kryptonian. "Kara changed me. It was her friendship and the things she taught me that allowed me to open up to her. Her lessons helped me to tear down the walls I had in my heart and to fall so deeply in love with her that sometimes I feel like I'm drowning." Her eyes moved back to Eliza's then. "I can offer her a luxurious life, yes, but wealth and possessions don't mean anything to her. So all I can do is offer her all of me and hope she says yes."

Eliza smiled and glanced at Kara, noting that her cheeks were tracked with tears, but her eyes and mouth were smiling. "That was beautiful, Cat. I have a follow up question now." She looked at Kara, eyes twinkling. "After hearing that, what makes YOU think you're good enough to date, Cat?"

The three women laughed happily as Cat poured them all another glass.

..

After dinner, Cat and Kara helped with the dishes and then Eliza led them into the living room. The hero swept her cape to one side and dropped onto the couch, drawing Cat by the hand to sit next to her and wrapping an arm around her waist as she settled. "What you said," she murmured into her girlfriend's ear. "Was beautiful. And I want you to know that I love you just as much." She let her desire for the older woman touch her eyes and saw Cat swallow slowly as she ran fingertip down her neck.

"Kara," Cat whispered back. "You're killing me."

The hero chuckled playfully. "Sorry, I'll stop."

They spent a couple of hours chatting with Eliza and Cat thoroughly enjoyed the stories the woman had to share. There were a couple that had Kara blushing like crazy but she endured the teasing good-naturedly. And Cat loved how her face creased into shy smiles when Eliza talked about her achievements as a new arrival to Earth.

"What about your son, Cat," Eliza asked. "Tell me about him?"

The CEO smiled. "Actually I have two sons. My oldest is Adam. He's twenty-four and he lives in Opal City. I hadn't seen him in a long time but Kara helped me to rebuild a relationship with him. Carter is thirteen and he's a great kid. He's sweet and curious and loves science," she chuckled then. "And Supergirl."

"Really?" Eliza asked with a laugh.

"Oh yes, full on major crush."

Kara grinned. "It's sweet."

The doctor laughed again. "Sounds just like his mother," she teased. "Wow," she frowned then. "How are you going to tell him that you're dating his crush?"

Cat sighed. "I know, I was thinking about that earlier. Carter doesn't know that Kara is Supergirl so I think we'll have to lead in with my dating Kara first and then go from there. We're not going to be able to keep Supergirl a secret forever."

"Yeah," the younger blonde agreed. "I think that's the best thing to do for now. He won't be back for a couple more weeks though so we have time to come up with a solid plan."

Just then, Cat's phone rang. "Excuse me," she said as she looked at the screen and then scowled. She held the phone out to Kara, who smiled and took it.

"Cat Grant's office, this is Kara speaking," the young woman answered, slipping into her assistant persona. "I'm sorry, Mr. Johnson, but Miss Grant is unavailable until at least tomorrow." She waited for the response, rolling her eyes and shaking her head. "I understand that, Sir, but she's not available." She listened again and then raised an eyebrow at Cat. "Oh, I see. Well, I think Miss Grant would be ok with my reviewing that on her behalf… yes… please email me the details…. karadanvers … right. I'll take a look at it and let you know after I've spoken with her. Thanks for the call." She hung up and handed Cat back her phone. "That was the director of the children's charity that CatCo supports. He was inviting you to a special dinner."

Cat chuckled. "Good… but only if you come with me."

Kara's eye widened. "Honey, that thing is like ten thousand dollars a plate."

The CEO nodded. "Indeed. And it's also a perfect opportunity for me to show off my gorgeous girlfriend." She smiled. "Seriously though, it's a good occasion for us to be seen in public, don't you think?"

Eliza nodded. "I agree with Cat, Kara."

The hero chuckled. "I know, it's a good idea. I guess we'll have to go dress shopping."

Cat got up then. "Speaking of going... Eliza, thank you for the hospitality. I really enjoyed myself."

Eliza smiled happily. "Thank you for coming with Kara and… don't be a stranger, ok?" She glanced at Supergirl. "Next time bring your sister too. I know you can carry them both."

"Yes, Ma'am," the young blonde replied. "Alex has a lot going on with the DEO at the moment but next time, I'll ask."

They all stepped out onto the porch and Eliza hugged them both in turn. "Be careful, Supergirl. I love you.

"I love you too, Eliza," Kara replied with a bright smile. She wrapped her arms around Cat then and slowly lifted them into the air. "I'll call you soon."

Eliza laughed as they shot off toward National City, Cat's scream fading into the night.

..

Kara touched down gently on the balcony of Cat's apartment and steadied the older woman as she pushed back her wind-blown hair. "Are you ok?" the hero asked gently. "I didn't scare you, did I?"

Cat chuckled. "No, I'm apparently getting used to it." She slid her hands up Kara's blue-clad, muscled arms and around her neck, pressing their bodies together as she looked into loving blue eyes. "Kara," she murmured. "You look at me like I'm something to be treasured but I… I'm damaged… and not just from the assault. I've been damaged for a while now."

But, to Cat's surprise, a smile full of neat white teeth appeared. "Cat Grant, don't you know by now that I don't just believe that you're something to be treasured? YOU are someone who DESERVES to be treasured…" Kara placed a kiss on Cat's forehead. "And respected…" She placed a kiss on her eyelids and her voice lowered to a whisper. "And worshipped…" Cat suddenly captured Kara's lips in a searing kiss that robbed them of air until their tongues collided between their open mouths, making them both suck in a breath and moan and cling to each other desperately as the kiss deepened. It was wet and heavy and, as Cat's hands sunk into Kara's hair and tugged, the hero's hands grabbed Cat's hips and and brought their thighs together.

"Jesus, Kara," Cat moaned as the younger woman broke the kiss and nipped her way down Cat's neck, nibbling gently and then following up with her lips and tongue.

"Do you need me to stop?" Kara asked softly as she paused her movement. She didn't want to push Cat but her body was on fire and she wanted the older woman so much, she thought she might explode.

"Come inside," Cat whispered, taking Supergirl's hand and leading her into her bedroom. "Kara, I… I need to take this slowly.

"I completely understand," the younger blonde smiled but, to her surprise, the older woman lifted her sweater off over her head and tossed it onto a chair, fully revealing the black lace bra that Kara had caught a glimpse of earlier in the day, which was gently supporting ample breasts. Then she opened her jeans and wiggled them down her legs and off, tossing them to join the sweater.

For a moment Kara just swallowed and gazed at the gorgeous form of her girlfriend. "Cat," she murmured, blue eyes wide. "You are so beautiful."

The CEO smiled, almost shyly, and went to the bed to turn down the covers. "Will you hold me?"

"Always," came the loving reply. "Let me just get out of this…"

But Cat stopped her. "Let me help?" she asked.

Kara smiled and nodded and she stepped closer to her girlfriend. She pulled a little on the neckline of her shirt. "Unclip this here and here."

Cat did as she was asked and then lifted the leather cape away, laying it reverently along the length of her chaise lounge. "It's heavier than I expected," she murmured.

Kara chuckled. "I guess. I don't really feel it." Then she raised her arms. "Lift." The blue shirt sporting the coat of arms of the Honorable House of El was removed and Cat placed it on the cape. Next came Kara's boots, followed by her shirt and hose to leave the hero standing in similar attire to Cat, except Kara's underwear was white. Velvet skin sat comfortably over steel muscle and Cat couldn't stop herself from stepping close and pressing her lips to Kara's collar bone over and over. "Cat," the hero sighed, running her fingers through the older woman's hair. "Please don't start something I won't be able to stop."

A little grin flashed up at Kara and she returned it as she was led to Cat's… their… king sized bed. She got in and opened her arms, sighing softly as a soft, warm body filled her embrace and then Cat's lips were on hers. Their kiss was slow and loving but Kara let Cat set the pace and when the older woman finally eased back and laid her head on her girlfriend's chest, Kara's heartrate slowed and settled into a less frantic rhythm.

"Goodnight, Cat," she murmured.

"Goodnight, Kara."


	12. Can't Choose Your Family

A/N - Another kinda interim piece. I wanted to look a little bit more a family reactions to Kara and Cat's relationship. PLUS I was itching to write something with Katherine Grant!

12 – Can't Choose Your Family

"So, to what do I owe the pleasure, Mother? You normally don't show up at my home." Cat tipped her glasses down and gazed over them as her mother, dressed in her traditional all black, sashayed into her home office. Kara followed behind, quickly sliding her glasses onto her nose. For a moment, Cat's eyes met her girlfriend's and they spoke volumes. Kara offered a little, supportive smile.

"Kitty, Darling," Katherine Grant replied. "I read in the paper that you'd been assaulted. Why didn't you call me?"

Kara cleared her throat. "I'll go and… um… ask Hailey to bring in some coffee." She slipped out of the room and sighed, shaking her head as she engaged her super hearing and walked to the kitchen.

"I didn't think you'd care," Cat began with a disinterested tone, as she continued to review the fashion layouts. "Since you're very busy."

"I knew something like this would happen to you," Cat's mother went on. "I've been telling you for a long time that you should find a man and settle down. Look at your face… covered in bruises. Very unattractive, Dear."

"I don't need a man, Mother," the CEO replied with a roll of her eyes. "I'm happy as I am." She circled a paragraph in an article and drew a large "X" through it. "In fact, I'm happier than I've been in probably my whole life."

Katherine bristled and hooked her handbag more firmly around her wrist. "No woman should be alone, Kitty."

Cat put down her pen and took off her glasses, giving her mother her full attention. "I guess you're going to find out anyway so I'll just tell you." She paused, unsurprised to see Kara slip back into the room. The hero quietly leaned against Cat's desk with her arms crossed. "I'm not alone, Mother, and while I'm still trying to work through the trauma of being raped… I'm in love and I'm happier than I've ever been…" She got up and walked around her desk to stand beside her girlfriend. "With Kara."

Cat's mother's mouth dropped open and then she shook her head and started to laugh. "I'm sorry, Kitty, I thought for a moment that you were saying that you are in love with your creature here."

Cat took Kara's hand, entwining their fingers. The hero smiled and took a breath to steady her nerves. "That's exactly what she's saying, Mrs. Grant. We love each other."

For a long moment, the older woman said nothing. Then she backed up and sat heavily into the leather couch facing Cat's desk. "But, that's impossible. Kitty, she's half your age and… what will people think? What will they say? I'll be a laughing stock!"

"Right," Cat sighed. "Because this is all about you, Mother. You've never cared whether or not I was happy. You've never been there when I needed you. Why should it be any different now?"

"You're risking your reputation and your career for some eighteen-year-old who brings your coffee and runs about following your barked orders like some little puppy dog?" Katherine pointed at Kara. "And you! How does your conscience let you sleep at night? You're obviously in this for my daughter's money!"

Now Cat was truly angry and she took a step forward, fists perched on her hips. "I told you before, Mother. You don't get to speak to her like that!"

"Cat," Kara interjected. "It's ok." Then she turned to Katherine, her gaze steady and even. "Mrs. Grant, there's a lot more to me than you're aware of. I'm not some eighteen-year-old kid. I'm a twenty-five-year-old woman who loves your daughter deeply and yes, I may be young, but I've been through a lot in my life. Cat is an amazing person and I feel blessed that she wants to be with me."

"Oh poppycock! Kitty, this child is barely out of high school."

Kara sighed and nodded. "I can see that I'm not going to change your mind, Mrs. Grant…" She shrugged. "But I'm here to stay so you'll just have to get used to it." Just then, there was a tap on the door and Hailey entered carrying a tray. She set it down on the low coffee table and then quickly backed out of the room. "Thank you." Kara smiled, receiving one in return. "Would you like some coffee, Mrs. Grant?"

"Cream, two sugars. Carla, is it?"

"It's Kara," the younger woman replied quietly as she poured. "Kara Danvers."

Cat sat next to her mother and accepted her coffee with a grateful smile. "Thank you, Sweetheart."

"I'll let you talk," the hero replied. "Let me know if you need anything else." She nodded then and headed out of the room. Closing the door behind her, she leaned against it and took a breath.

"Is everything ok, Miss Kara?" Hailey asked, placing a gentle hand on the hero's shoulder.

"Mother-in-law," was all Kara said in way of an answer.

"Ahhh." The housekeeper chuckled. "I have a story or two about mine."

"Oh really? Tell me?" Kara followed Hailey into the kitchen, pushing her glasses up higher on her nose.

..

Detective Iris West picked up a photograph and squinted as she peered closer at it. Then she picked up a magnifying glass and focused in on one section of the grainy, black and white image. Traffic cameras were never ideal for evidence, especially the city's older ones that hadn't been upgraded yet, but the photograph she was able to retrieve of Cat Grant's car the night of her rape, had left her unsettled.

VERY unsettled.

..

"Kara, do you have those reports ready?" Cat asked absently as she made some notes on an article written by a junior reporter.

"One more minute," the younger blonde replied. "I'm just putting the final touch on the conditions now." Kara's phone rang and she quickly picked it up. "Hey, is everything ok?"

"Hey," Alex replied. "We're picking up a forest fire about a hundred miles to the north of the city. Firefighters are already on scene but I think they could really use your help."

"Ok, send the location to my phone. I'll be there as soon as I can." She hung up, finished the reports and emailed them over to Cat. Then she stood up. "Reports are in your Inbox. There's a forest fire…"

"Go," the CEO replied. "Be careful." Kara headed for the door. "And Kara?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

A bright smile lit the hero's face. "I love you."

Moments later, Kara was flying over National City, connected via her earpiece to her sister and Agent Vasquez at the DEO.

"Supergirl," Alex stated. "You're close."

"Yeah, I can see it," Kara replied as she dropped into a clearing and landed with a little bounce. All around her, there was smoke and the orange glow of flames. "Wow," she yelled over the roar. "This is NOT good, Alex." She looked around, using her x-ray vision. "Where are the fire fighters? I don't want to drive the flames back at them."

"They're a few miles from you," Vasquez replied. "To the west."

"Ok, thanks!" Kara shot into the air and headed in the direction indicated by Vasquez. She spotted them after a moment and landed next to the Fire Chief. "Chief, what can I do?"

"Supergirl, thanks for coming," the grey haired man replied. "We're barely making headway. This is one of the worst fires I've ever seen. My guys can handle the fires nearer the ground if you can take the higher tree fires? We don't have enough hose pressure to get the streams up that high."

Kara nodded. "I've got it, Chief." She lifted herself into the air and hovered a moment. "Which direction?"

The man just shook his head. "Just do what you can, Supergirl. Follow my men's lead."

For hours, Kara followed the progress of the firefighters, using her freeze breath to extinguish the worst of the flames and helping where she could. She rescued a couple of men onto whom a tree branch had fallen. Luckily, they had no serious injuries and were back fighting the fire in no time.

Supergirl took a break to get some water, smiling through streaks of soot when one of the firefighters offered her a large bottle, which she drained in seconds.

It took a few more hours but teamwork had finally killed the worst of the flames, leaving the hero only a few singular fires to put out and when she was finished, she flew back to the base and sat on the back of a firetruck, rubbing tired eyes.

"You ok?" the chief asked, sitting next to her and taking his helmet off. He was dirty and sweaty and Kara imagined that she probably looked the same way.

"Yeah, just tired," Supergirl replied with a glance at him. "And starving."

"Really?" he asked. "Why didn't you say something? There's chow in that tent over there."

Kara chuckled. "Well, I was kinda busy. Plus I'm not sure there's enough food in the world for me to eat, as hungry as I am. I think I'll just head home. Everything good here?"

"As much as it can be." He held out his hand and Kara grasped it. "Thank you again, Supergirl. Your help always means a lot to us."

"You're welcome, Chief." The hero stood and waved at the guys watching them. "Have a good night." She took off and headed back toward National City. "Alex, you there?" she asked as she activated her earpiece again.

"I'm here. You ok?"

"Exhausted. I'm heading back to Cat's to eat and fall into bed."

"You're not hurt, are you?" Alex asked worriedly. It wasn't often she heard her sister sound so tired.

"No, I'm not hurt at all. I just need to rest for a while."

"Ok, night, Lil' Sis."

..

Cat was still awake and sitting up in bed reading, with the TV on in the background, when Kara landed on the balcony and swept into the room. "Hi, Beautiful," the CEO said with a big smile as she took her glasses off and set her book in her lap. "You look like a chimney sweep."

"I feel like one too," Kara chuckled as she headed for the bathroom, pausing for a moment at the bed to give Cat a kiss.

"My mother called," the older blonde stated, knowing that Kara would hear her. "She tried to talk me out of us again, despite the acerbic little monolog I gave her after you left the room about minding her own business."

"Not shocking," the hero called from the bathroom. "I bet I can expect a call next."

"She'd better not," Cat muttered, stabbing her pad with her pen.

"I can take care of myself," Kara called back. "I've defeated a lot of different aliens so I can handle your mother. Don't worry."

Cat sighed and got out of bed, standing at the bathroom door and watching her girlfriend's naked form behind the heavily frosted glass shower door as she washed the grime and soot away. "You shouldn't have to," she said. "I can't choose my family. You, however, can."

Even though they were obscured, Cat could perfectly picture the blue eyes looking at her. "I love you, Cat," Kara replied. "You ARE my family now. Like I said, I can handle your mother." She opened the shower door and peeked her head out. "Can I have a towel please?"

Cat just folded her arms and grinned.


	13. How We Really Feel

A/N : ADULT CONTENT! MATURE Audiences Only. It's up to you to decide if you're mature enough or not ;-)

13 – How We Really Feel

Finally Cat relented and picked up a towel but instead of just handing it over, she stepped closer and held it open, keeping her eyes locked on Kara's. The younger woman opened the shower door fully and stepped out into the towel, smiling when the fabric and Cat's arms closed around her chest in a gentle hug.

"You're not hurt, are you?"

Kara's arms closed around Cat in return and she let her cheek press against the older blonde's temple. "No, I'm fine. Just tired and hungry."

"What would you like to eat?"

"Just some sandwiches would be fine."

"Six enough?"

Kara looked away as she thought about it. "Better make it eight. I'm pretty hungry."

"Ok, Sweetheart. Why don't you finished getting ready for bed and I'll make them for you."

Kara nodded and adjusted the towel as she turned to brush out her hair. "Thank you."

Fifteen minutes later, Cat returned with a tray piled with sandwiches, potato chips and fruit. Kara was already in bed watching the repeating coverage of the fire and took the tray and Cat's hand to help her in. They snuggled together for a while as Kara wolfed down the food and Cat picked absently at a couple of chips. "Were you scared?" the CEO asked softly.

"Yeah, a little," Kara replied. "Not for myself because fire can't really hurt me but the firefighters, yeah." She paused as she watched herself on the screen, darting from tree to tree as fast as she could, using her freeze breath and remembering what that felt like. "There were a couple of families I had to save too. People who were trapped. Kids… crying and just holding out their arms to me when they saw me." Her breath hitched but she smiled a little. "It was touching."

Cat's hand moved and started to rub her muscular stomach in soothing circles. Then her hand slipped under Kara's shirt and her fingertips traced the dips and curves she found there. With a sigh, the hero moved the empty tray aside and just relaxed, enjoying Cat's fingers on her skin as she lay back but, when the touch turned more seductive, she swallowed and her heartbeat picked up a little.

The older woman turned onto her side and propped her head up on her hand as she slowly let her fingertips explore. Kara's skin was so soft and unblemished thanks to her Kryptonian DNA. She explored a little further, dragging her fingers slowly upwards between Kara's breasts to the hollow of her throat and back down again as her lips brushed against the younger woman's neck. Kara sucked in a breath but didn't make a sound until Cat's fingers traced the curve of her breasts and brushed her nipples with the lightest of touches.

"God, Cat," Kara's eyes slammed shut as the touches became firmer and then her shirt was lifted and the fingers were replaced with a willing mouth which worshipped each breast with open-mouthed, wet kisses. She threaded her fingers through Cat's hair as incredible sensations shot through her and settled between her legs but, when Cat's lips closed over her nipple and sucked hard, her back arched off the bed and a moan was ripped from her throat. "Yeesss…"

Kara tried to reach out but Cat gently caught her hand and kissed the knuckles. Then she slowly placed it over the younger woman's head on the pillow and held it there at her wrist while the fingers of her other hand slipped under the waistband of neat, white panties. Kara's groin was cut and it was the sexiest thing she'd ever felt… until she dipped lower and found that she was already soaking wet. This time Cat groaned and instinctually, Kara slowly lifted and spread her knees.

Cat's lips locked onto her nipple again as her hand moved inside Kara's panties, fingertips barely brushing through hot wetness. Kara swallowed convulsively and her hand, still caught in Cat's above her head, gripped the headboard while her other hand gripped the sheets under her like her life depended on it.

"Kara… I love you," Cat whispered, as she stroked teasingly over her girlfriend's clit and then slid two fingers very slowly inside her. Kara's hips lifted off the bed, driving Cat's fingers deeper inside her and crying out but the older woman silenced her with a deep, searing kiss as she pulled her fingers back and then pushed them in again, this time a little more roughly and adding a third. The younger woman kissed her back hungrily, moving her hips faster and faster in time with Cat's thrusting tongue and fingers as they pushed her higher and higher but when Cat pressed the heel of her hand hard down onto her clit, Kara came spectacularly, screaming out her pleasure and arching her whole body off the bed as her hand convulsively closed on and cracked the heavy headboard. She finally came to rest, trembling and sweating as Cat placed tiny kisses on her face and forehead. "I really do love you," she finished as she retrieved her fingers and licked them clean. She smiled as Kara's breathing began to settle and the younger woman closed her arms around her and hugged her.

"I love you too," Kara finally replied tiredly. "You are amazing. That was incredible. I've never felt anything like that before."

Cat lifted her head and met Kara's eyes. "You've never had sex, Sweetheart?"

The younger blonde chuckled. "Oh… no, I have… but I've never climaxed that hard in my life before."

Cat smoothed Kara's damp hair away from her gorgeous blue eyes. "Good."

"Cat… I want… do you…"

"Sshh…" The CEO shook her head and kissed Kara's lips softly. "Tonight was about you, Sweetheart. I promise I'll let you know when I'm ready."

With a contented sigh, they snuggled closer and moments later, Kara was asleep. Cat just lay there and closed her eyes with a happy smile. It took a long time for sleep to take her.

..

Cat's alarm went off at six and Kara was very tempted to use her heat vision to remotely destroy the evil apparatus forever. However, she was also too comfortable with the most amazing woman on earth draped over her, to move. Correction. Kara grinned to herself. The most amazing woman on any planet she'd EVER been on.

Cat stirred and reached over to hit snooze but she immediately sighed and closed her eyes again. "If you break it, you bought it," she mumbled. Then she smiled into Kara's neck. "Except for the headboard. That will stay forever as it is… as a reminder of our first time together."

"And our second and third times," Kara added softly as she ran her fingers through Cat's hair and gave her scalp a little scratch.

"Mmmm…" the CEO chuckled. "I wanted to see if you liked being woken up for sex."

"Oh I like," the hero replied as she kissed Cat's head. "Do you have to get up?"

Cat nodded. "Unfortunately, I do. I have a conference call with Japan and I can't be late for it."

Kara smiled. "Ok, do you need me?"

"Yes, but not for my conference call," Cat replied with a soft smile. "Why?"

"I was going to go out and patrol for a while."

"You're not too tired?" the CEO asked.

"On the contrary." Kara beamed. "I feel energized. I might even swing by and see Alex."

"She's going to take one look at that grin on your face and know that you got laid."

Blonde eyebrows lifted but the hero nodded. "She's not just my sister. She's my best friend and I tell her everything."

"I know, Sweetheart. Just don't tell her about the tongue thing, ok?" Cat pulled back the bedcovers as her alarm went off again. "See you for breakfast?"

"Yeah, I'll be back in a couple of hours," Kara got out of bed and kissed Cat before heading for the bathroom in the spare bedroom. Moments later, Supergirl was taking off from the balcony and heading in the direction of downtown National City. Other than a couple of minor traffic accidents and one holdup, it seemed to be a quiet morning so Kara headed for the DEO. She landed in the launch bay and walked to the control room to find Alex standing with her arms crossed gazing at a 3D hologram. "Hey. So, what's that?" she asked.

"Nothing good," Alex muttered. Then she turned to look at her smiling sister. "How are you feeling after last night's exertion?"

"Huh?" Kara's eyes widened.

"The forest fire?" Alex clarified. "You're not too drained, I hope?"

"Oh, the fire, right. No, I'm ok. I went patrolling this morning so I got some sun." She flexed her biceps playfully. "Energizer Bunny reporting in. All charged up and ready to go!"

"Why aren't you at Cat's?" Alex asked as she led her sister over to her console.

"I just felt like getting out for some air," Kara replied with a chuckle.

"Wait… did you and Cat have a fight or did something else happen?"

"Well, if something else can be defined as the best sex I've ever had," the younger sister replied softly. "Then yeah, something happened."

Alex's head whipped around and a huge smile lit her face… one that pretty much matched her sister's. She pulled Kara into a hug. "You're so in love, it's sickening," she stated. "But I'm so happy for you, Kara. How did Cat feel about… that?"

"Well," Kara took a seat in a swivel chair. "She wasn't ready for me to… reciprocate… just yet but we talked about it a bit during the night."

"Just be patient," Alex said gently. "She'll let you know when she's ready."

"Yeah, that's what she said." She grinned then. "And I can't wait."


	14. The Mole

A/N - Just a bit of chat and some action :-)

14 – The Mole

The limousine was spacious and cool inside. Cat opened the mini bar and poured herself a glass of wine into a fine crystal glass. She lifted an eyebrow at Kara who smiled and shook her head as her knee bounced nervously. Cat stilled it with a gentle hand. "We don't have to do this," she said. "I don't want you to feel like this is a mistake or too much too soon."

Kara's blonde hair was pinned up elegantly but she pushed a few tendrils back from her eyes and fixed her glasses. "I don't feel that way… honestly." She frowned then. "But I also don't think I'd be nearly as nervous if I didn't know your mother was going to be here." She lowered her voice to a whisper. "I'm literally bulletproof and I'm scared for myself."

Cat sighed as she sipped the cool alcohol and then pulled out her makeup mirror to make sure her bruises were still covered. "I'm not honestly sure why she is attending other than to annoy me. My mother doesn't normally do charities." She put her makeup away and took Kara's hand, bringing it to her lips. "I love you," she said quietly. "Let's try to have some fun, ok?"

"Ok," the hero agreed. Moments later, the limousine pulled up outside the beautiful, five star Grand Mariner Hotel where the charity dinner was being held. Kara sucked in a breath and, as she stepped out of the car, smoothed the emerald green, silk sheath dress she was wearing over her slender curves. Then she turned and offered Cat a hand, smiling as she helped her out of the car.

Cat was wearing a simple, sleeveless black dress that also clung to her curves, except for a slit that ran all the way up her left thigh. Her heels were the tallest Kara had ever seen her wear and they accentuated her slender legs but with the hero's own heels, Cat still didn't match her girlfriend's height. "Thank you, Sweetheart," she said, stretching a little to kiss Kara on the cheek and lacing their fingers.

They walked slowly up the red carpeted steps, flashes going off all around them until they reached the television crew covering the event. The interviewer was a small, pretty-looking woman who was dressed in a sparkling red gown and black heels. "Cat Grant," she began. "You look absolutely stunning."

"Thank you, Edel," Cat replied. She'd done her homework on who the host would be.

"And who is this beautiful young woman who is accompanying you tonight?"

"This is Kara Danvers." Cat paused as more flashes went off around them and met Kara's eyes steadily. "My partner."

Suddenly a number of microphones were in front of the hero. She leaned closer to hear the question being posed to her. "Kara, how do you feel being here tonight with the most powerful and eligible woman in National City."

Kara felt Cat bristle but gave her hand a little squeeze. "I'm honored to be here. CatCo is deeply committed to this and other children's charities and we will certainly do as much as we can to continue our support. As for the eligibility list, I'm also honored to be the woman for whom Cat has removed herself."

"So…" Edel jumped on what Kara said. "You're also an employee of CatCo?"

"Yes, I am."

"And it's where you and Cat met?"

"Yes," Kara nodded.

"Thank you, Edel," Cat finished as she gave Kara's hand a little tug and they continued into the hotel. "Excellent response, Sweetheart."

The hero shrugged. "They're going to find out sooner, rather than later. Might as well get ahead of it."

Inside the hotel, Cat walked among the crowds keeping Kara close and introducing her to her acquaintances. Some of them obviously recognized Kara as her assistant but no one commented until, a loud voice sounded out over the noisy chatter. "Kitty, Darling!" The Queen of All Media closed her eyes and took a breath to settle herself. Kara rubbed her thumb over Cat's hand, reminding her that she wasn't alone. She was even the first to turn and intercept Cat's mother.

"Mrs. Grant," the hero stated with a smile. "How nice to see you again. I didn't know you were going to be here tonight."

Katherine Grant's eyes raked up and down Kara's outfit. "Hello, Carla. I see you own more than just cardigans and cheap pants."

Kara pursed her lips and looked down, willing her heat vision away before looking back at the older woman. "I do indeed… and my name is Kara," she smiled.

Cat still hadn't said anything. "You look well, Kitty. Although having a teenager on your arm is just as distasteful as that slit in your dress. You should really act your age."

Heads turned and for a moment Cat looked as if she might explode with anger but, once again, Kara squeezed her hand. "Honey, why don't we get a drink at the bar? Can I get you anything, Mrs. Grant?"

"You don't have to get her anything," Cat gritted out. "We're done here." She turned on her heel and walked away toward the bar, tugging Kara with her. "BITCH," she muttered.

"Well," the younger blonde commented. "She was definitely making sure that people know she disapproves of our relationship."

In a secluded corner of the bar, Cat pressed her forehead into Kara's shoulder. "I'm tired of her judgmental bullshit. You were amazing by the way. You redirected every insult."

"I've had some practice," Kara chuckled, her blue eyes twinkling as she rubbed Cat's back in gentle circles. "At least you're nowhere near as bad as your mother."

Cat couldn't help but laugh and it erased some of the tension she was feeling between her shoulder blades. "Dance with me, Miss Danvers?" she asked stepping back and holding out her hand.

"I'd be delighted," the young blonde replied and allowed Cat to lead her to the dance floor. "But just so you know," she added. "I'm not a very good dancer. Two left feet."

"Seriously? Even with as skilled as you are in… other areas?" Cat asked, keeping her voice low. "Like flying?"

Kara grinned. "I don't use my feet for flying," she whispered into the smaller woman's ear as her arms went around her waist and pulled her close. "Just for takeoff and landing."

Cat's arms slid around Kara's neck and she pressed her face into the crook of her shoulder, nuzzling gently as the music slowed and their bodies swayed. Kara kissed Cat's forehead, aware of the eyes on them and not really caring. "I love you," she whispered.

She felt the smaller blonde smile against her skin and Cat's arms tightened briefly to hug her but they were interrupted by the sound of a bell ringing and the host spoke over the microphone. "Dinner is served, Ladies and Gentlemen. Please find your seats."

It didn't take long to find their place cards and Cat and Kara were relieved to find that they were not seated at the same table as Katherine Grant was, although they could hear her talking about Cat every now and again. "I hate that she calls me Kitty," Cat muttered. "I've always hated it."

"At least she gets your name right," Kara answered with a big grin. "Maybe I should just change my name to Carla." She winked and took a sip of her wine as her appetizer was placed in front of her. "Cool. I'm starving."

Cat laughed. "We're going to stop for something to eat on the way home. Don't worry."

The hero rolled her eyes as she inhaled her shrimp rolls. "Oh thank God!"

..

Cat was surprised to find that she was having the night of her life. She and Kara talked and danced and drank a little too much, although Kara was completely sober of course, and even her mother's evil, withering glances weren't spoiling her fun.

What did, however, interrupt her good time was a low rumbling sound that Kara was the first to hear, followed by everyone else in the room. "What the…?" The hero stepped away from Cat and lowered her glasses a bit, peering at the floor and penetrating down layers and layers trying to find the source of the noise.

"Is it an earthquake?" Cat asked, waiting for the shaking to begin but Kara shook her head.

"No, it's something else…" She walked slowly around the room trying to figure out what was going on but suddenly, the dancefloor erupted, sending tables, flooring and people flying into the air and crashing back down again. People were screaming and backing away from the machine that was inching its way up from under the hotel. Cat and Kara's eyes met and the CEO gave her a little nod. The hero ran towards the door, letting her hair down and taking off her glasses as she went and, only a moment later, Supergirl flew in the open balcony window, landing with a hop as her boots skidded a little on the slick floor.

"Get back! Everyone get back!" she yelled, waving her arms at the people who were still standing in front of the machine with dumbfounded looks on their faces. They began to scramble away as Supergirl lifted herself into the air to hover, facing the machine. It looked like a drill of some kind but with lasers and the hero narrowed her eyes as a hatch opened and a helmeted figure appeared. "Who are you?!" she yelled.

"I am The Mole," the figure replied in a deep, rumbling voice.

"The Mole? Seriously?" Supergirl replied, her brow scrunching as she glided closer to him. "Dude, you couldn't have come up with a better name than that?"

Cat shook her head and sighed, noting to herself to remind Kara that antagonizing the bad guy was probably not the best way to go.

"And Supergirl is better?" he replied snippily. "Your mother sentenced me to Fort Rozz. I will have my revenge."

"Nothing new then," Kara sighed deeply. She flew towards him, her fists extended but, to her surprise, he raised his own arms and a blast of energy hit her squarely in the chest, slamming her back into the function room wall and leaving a Supergirl-shaped dent as she slid to the floor. "Ok, that wasn't nice," she muttered as she stood up and shook bits of plaster off her hair, shoulders and cape.

She lifted herself into the air again and sent a long blast of heat vision his way but his suit seemed to absorb her power. This time, when he fired back, Kara literally felt her powers draining and she slammed painfully into the floor as the Kryptonite invaded her cells and weakened her. She tried to get up but collapsed onto her back, groaning as her ribs protested. Then Cat was suddenly at her side, kneeling next to her. "Cat, no, run, get away," she groaned.

"Not a chance," the CEO replied. She got Kara's arm over her shoulders and helped her to stand, supporting most of her weight as they headed towards the door. "I am NOT leaving you."

As they stumbled away, Kara pressed her earpiece. "Call Alex." She heard the tone in her ear and then her sister's voice answered.

"What's up, Kara?"

"Need help, Alex," Kara ground out as sharp pain took her breath away. "A guy calling himself The Mole just attacked a charity event that Cat and I were attending. He had some sort of Kryptonite weapon. I think my ribs are broken." She wrapped her free arm around her body in an attempt to ease the pain.

"They are," Cat muttered worriedly. "Tell Alex to pick you up behind the hotel."

"Alex, I need a medical evac. from the back of the Grand Mariner Hotel. Gonna need the lamps before we can figure out how to kick this guy's ass."

"I'm on my way, Kara," Alex replied. "Hang in there, ok?"

Cat and Kara exited discreetly at the back of the hotel and waited. It didn't take too long for two black SUVs to pull up and Alex to hop out. She helped her sister and Cat into the back and they took off back towards the DEO but halfway there, Kara murmured to Cat. "Make sure your Mom is ok."

The CEO nodded and took out her phone to call her mother but the phone just rang until voicemail picked up. Cat tried a number of times to call but each time, voicemail picked up. "Mother, it's me. Please call me as soon as you get this message. I want to make sure you're ok." She hung up then and locked eyes with Kara.

Now she was genuinely worried.


	15. Danger, Will Robinson!

15 – Danger, Will Robinson!

"Somehow, I always manage to forget how painful broken bones are," Kara muttered moodily from her prone position on the sunlamp bed. "It seriously sucks when breathing hurts."

Alex chuckled. "Welcome to the life of mere mortals." She stroked Kara's hair back from her forehead. "Just give it a couple of hours and you'll be healed. I'm already seeing the bones knitting."

"How's Cat doing?" the hero asked.

"Understandably worried. She's still trying to find her mother and she's upset that you're hurt... So, other than this Mole guy, how did the night go?"

Kara chuckled. "Well, Mrs. Grant insulted the both of us constantly but it was amazing. Cat introduced me to everyone as her partner and we danced and talked." Her face eased into a soft smile. "I've never felt like this before, Alex."

"I haven't either," came a soft voice from the door. Cat was there, leaning against the frame and watching the sisters. "Can I come in?"

"Of course," Alex smiled beckoning to the CEO. "But I don't have to remind you that anything you see here is classified, right?"

The CEO just nodded as she reached the table and took Kara's hand. "Hi," she murmured as a pained blue gaze met her green. "I know it hurts, Sweetheart, but it'll be better soon. I promise."

Kara blinked rapidly at Cat's tenderness and sniffed, a single tear leaking from the corner of her eyes and running into the soft hair at her temple. "Yeah, I'll be ok." She took a shallow breath then. "Did you find your mother?"

"No," Cat replied. "But I did talk to a friend of hers who says she saw my mother heading for the door so at least there's that."

"It's just weird that she hasn't called," Alex interjected. "The first thing I'd want to do would be to talk to my child."

Cat rolled her eyes. "You don't know my mother."

"Maybe it's time to call the police," Kara suggested. "Actually, why don't you call Detective West. She might be able to help."

"Detective West?" Alex repeated. "Iris West?"

"Yes, you know her?" Cat asked in surprise.

Alex's eyes grew distant but she nodded. "Yeah, I know her. We met a few years back."

Cat pulled out her phone and headed for the door. "That's a good idea. I'll call her now. Excuse me."

Kara waited until Cat was out of earshot before looking at her sister. Alex seemed troubled. "Ok. Talk to me."

Alex smiled. "Sometimes old memories just come out of nowhere and blindside you. Iris and I were seeing each other for a while. She was a beat cop back then."

"You liked her?" the hero questioned.

"Yes, but she fell in love with a guy. He was a CSI that worked with her… Barry… Something…" Alex shook her head. "Anyway, it wasn't meant to be and we parted as friends."

Kara made a little sad face. "I'm sorry, Alex... But why am I only hearing this now? You know, you can talk to me about stuff like that, right?"

The older Danvers sister nodded and squeezed the hero's hand. "I know. You were just busy with final exams and stuff like that. I didn't want to bother you. Iris and I were only together a few months."

Just then, Vasquez stuck her head in the door. "Ma'ams, The Mole has made another appearance." The agent moved into the room and held out a tablet to Alex, pausing a moment to exchange a smile with her. Alex took the device, tilting it so Kara could see it too. A live broadcast was streaming on the screen.

"… don't know who this new threat to National City is and Supergirl hasn't been seen since Cat Grant, CEO of CatCo Worldwide Media, helped her to safety earlier tonight at the Grand Mariner Hotel. The man who calls him The Mole is literally popping up in various places in National City and he's constantly calling Supergirl out. Now we're all asking ourselves: Has the Girl of Steel finally met her match? There are already nine people confirmed dead. How many more will die before this is all over?"

"What?!" Kara stated angrily as she sat up and swung her legs onto the floor, her arm wrapped around her middle. She was pleased to find that the sharp pain was gone. "Oh hell no! He just caught me by surprise! I have to go, right now!"

Alex and Vasquez exchanged looks. "Supergirl, you have to give yourself some more time. You're not ready to face him again," her sister said. "Please, don't do this."

"Supergirl is right." Cat's voice sounded at the door and she walked quickly toward them. Her face was tight and pale. "I spoke to Detective West. The Mole has hostages. She doesn't know how many, but people are in danger. My mother could be one of them." She turned to her girlfriend. "I know you're not fully healed but you may be the only one who can stop him."

Kara straightened, her face serious. "I have to go, Alex. I'll be ok."

Alex looked at Cat, her face angry. "If anything happens to her, I'll…"

But the CEO held up her hand. "If anything happens to her… I'll welcome it."

Agent Danvers nodded. "Sorry, Cat."

"I get it. We both love her." The tension was palpable as their eyes locked.

"Lucky me," Kara suddenly stated, a big smile on her face. All four women laughed and headed out the door.

..

Supergirl was in the air. The sun was rising and she was starting to feel even better than she had when she left the DEO. "Where am I going, Vasquez?"

"I guess he was watching the news too. He's outside CatCo Plaza, Supergirl," Vasquez replied.

"Oh no," Cat sighed and Alex rubbed her arm soothingly.

"Supergirl, do you want me to send a team?" the older Danvers sister asked.

"Let me see what's going on first," Kara replied as she landed on Cat's office balcony and looked down, engaging her enhanced vision. She couldn't see through the either the drilling machine or The Mole's suit. "Guys, his stuff is lead lined so I can't see where he has the hostages. I'm going in."

"Be careful," Cat and Alex said at the same time before exchanging worried looks.

Supergirl lifted herself to stand on the balcony wall and then simply stepped off, letting herself fall a number of stories before slowing down and landing on the pavement in front of the machine. It no longer hurt to breathe and she felt strong in the morning sunlight.

"Back for round two?" The Mole asked as he leaned out of his hatch to look down at her.

"I'm here for the hostages," the hero responded loudly. "I'll give myself up to you if you let them go."

"Supergirl, what are you doing?" Kara heard in her ear but she didn't answer Alex. Instead she took a step forward.

"They're just innocent people. Let them go… please."

For a moment, The Mole was quiet. Then he disappeared inside his machine, re-emerging moments later with a pair of green glowing handcuffs… and Kathryn Grant. "I know Cat Grant is your friend and I know this is her mother." Kara's eyes narrowed as she focused in on Mrs. Grant's face. The woman was terrified, her face tear-streaked and stricken. "I'm going to toss down these handcuffs. Put them on or she dies and remember, I have more hostages so don't try to double cross me."

Back at the DEO, Cat sucked in a terrified breath, shaking her head in disbelief. Tears spilled down her cheeks as she realized that Kara could die because of her and her mother.

Supergirl held up her hands in surrender. "Ok… I'll do whatever you want. Just let her go."

"Supergirl…"

"I think I'm going to need that team, Alex."

"I'm on my way," Agent Danvers replied. She squeezed Cat's shoulder and ran towards the launch bay, shouting orders over her comms.

The Mole dragged Mrs. Grant out of the hatch to stand on the edge of the machine. She struggled against him but, rather than fight her, he simply pushed her off the edge. She screamed as she fell but Supergirl dashed forward and caught her in her arms before she hit the ground. The impact jarred Kara's newly healed ribs but she smiled down at the terrified woman. "You're safe now, Mrs. Grant. And Cat is ok too."

But to Kara's surprise, Katherine Grant's eyes narrowed and she peered up at her. "Carla?"

Kara chuckled and shook her head. "Supergirl." She straightened and set Mrs. Grant on her feet, nodding her thanks as police officers came and guided her to a nearby ambulance.

"Thank you, Supergirl," Cat's shaky voice came through over the hero's earpiece. "Thank you so much."

"Anything for you, Cat, you know that," Kara replied softly as the Kryptonite cuffs landed near her. She moved closer to them and picked them up, immediately feeling the familiar nausea in the pit of her stomach. "I love you," she added as she clicked the cuffs into place and sank onto her knees. She looked up at The Mole as he stepped out of the drilling machine and climbed down a ladder to stand in front of her.

He took out an energy weapon of some sort. It was like a bow with a string made of laser beam and somewhere in the back of her mind, Kara remembered seeing something like it in a movie before… was it Blade Trinity. Yes, Jessica Beal's weapon.

"If I cannot have revenge on Alura, I'll have revenge on her daughter," he growled.

"I love you, Kara. I love you so much," Supergirl heard in her ear and it made her smile as she closed her eyes. She felt strangely at peace and she didn't even flinch as her hearing picked up the hum of the beam as it moved towards her. And then she heard something else.

"SUPERGIRL, GET DOWN!"

Kara flattened her body against the pavement as a missile exploded nearby and a Black Hawk helicopter swooped down only feet above the ground. Alex was hanging out of it, firing continuously at The Mole as he ducked and then made a run for his machine. Another helicopter landed nearby and one of the DEO agents ran to Kara and released her from the cuffs, throwing them at another agent who sealed them in a lead lined box and took them away.

"Thanks," the hero grinned, feeling her powers immediately return and she shot into the air, grabbing The Mole by the back of his suit and lifting him away from the machine. He flailed in her arms but he couldn't twist enough to reach her and she simply flew him down to the ground, kicking his legs out from under him and pinning his arms behind his back as he dropped to his knees. "It's over. You failed," she growled as he struggled against her but he was no match for her without his machinery and soon he was locked up on his way to the DEO. The National City Police Department was helping the rest of hostages out of the drilling machine.

"Cat, I'm ok," Supergirl murmured as she slowly walked to a street bench and sat down. "But boy, I'm looking forward to getting some sleep."

"Come straight back to the apartment," Cat replied just as softly. "I'll meet you there."

A big smile lit Supergirl's face. "I can't wait."


	16. Going Forward

A/N: This has been a tough week. It's 1.45am and I've just finished this chapter so please please ignore any typos. My eyes are wobbling.

16 – Going Forward

Kara touched down just inside Cat's bedroom and walked wearily to the bathroom. She changed into a pair of pajamas and slowly headed to the kitchen to get something to eat, shoving her phone into her pocket as she went. Hailey smiled as she flopped down at the kitchen table and rested her forehead on her arms. "You seem to not be sleeping well, Miss Kara."

The hero huffed out a long sigh. "What's sleep?"

"I can hear your stomach rumbling from over here."

"Yeeahh… long time since dinner last night."

"I'll make you something to eat."

Kara gave the housekeeper a pathetically grateful look, which made her chuckle, but before she could say anything her phone rang. "Hey, Sweetie. You almost home?"

"I'm on my way. I'm just making a quick stop to pick up my mother. She's going to stay with us a day or two until she's feeling better."

Kara was silent for a second as a memory suddenly flashed into her mind. She got up and walked into another room. "Cat, I think she recognized me. When I talked to her as Supergirl, she called me Carla."

"And you're only telling me this now?!" Cat chastised.

"I only remembered now. Sorry," came the sheepish reply.

Cat took a breath and closed her eyes. "No… I'm sorry, Sweetheart. I'm just a little stressed. We can deal with this when I get home."

"Ok," Kara smiled. "I'm going to eat and then relax in bed. I'm tired. Wake me up if I'm asleep when you get here."

"Alright. See you soon."

The hero wandered back into the kitchen, her eyes lighting up when she took in the plates piled high with sandwiches and donuts. "Awesome," she grinned as she grabbed them and headed upstairs. After finishing both plates, she lay on the bed and closed her eyes, taking in the scents of Cat's perfume and shampoo from her pillow and finally letting herself relax.

..

After Cat had settled her mother in a spare room, she quietly made her way into her own room to find Kara sleeping soundly, the morning light bathing her through the open balcony door. She crept to the bed and sat on the edge, smiling as she stroked soft blonde hair back from her lover's eyes.

Lover.

Cat closed her eyes and just let herself feel for a long moment. She wanted more than anything for Kara to make love to her. She wanted to feel soft, gentle hands and lips all over her skin… wanted… just wanted…

But yet there was a niggling fear in the back of her mind. What if she couldn't just let go? What if Kara's touch made her feel…

Dirty. She felt dirty. No number of showers had been able to wash that feeling away.

Kara hadn't moved. She, of course, knew that Cat was there. She had woken up when Cat's hand had touched her forehead. After another few moments, she finally opened her eyes. "You're beautiful and amazing and I love you," she murmured.

Cat chuckled. "You've been awake the whole time."

"Curse of super-hearing." Kara stretched and then turned onto her side, gazing up at the older blonde. "How are you doing?"

"Tired," Cat replied. "My mother is unusually subdued so I just got her settled in the room down the hallway. She said she was going to sleep for a while."

"You should too," the hero advised softly. "Why don't you get changed and join me?"

"KITTY!" There was a knock on the door and Cat sighed. "Kitty, Darling?!"

Kara got out of bed and walked to the door, taking a settling breath as she opened it. "Can I help you, Mrs. Grant?"

Dark eyes narrowed at her. "What… are you also the referee now, Carla?"

"It's Kara. And no, Ma'am. I was just on the side of the bed nearest the door." Kara suppressed a grin as she heard the little laugh that came from Cat. Then the CEO sashayed to the door, dressed in a tiny robe that barely covered her modesty and made Kara's eyes widen a little.

"Come in, Mother. What can I do for you?" Cat asked.

But Katherine Grant stood where she was. "I just wanted to say that you were right."

Surprised, Cat's tone gentled. "Right about what?"

"Supergirl. She IS an amazing hero… just like Superman." She very briefly made eye contact with Kara before looking away. "Perhaps you could thank her for me, Kitty… the next time you see her? She saved my life."

"I'll be sure to thank her for you and for myself."

"For yourself?" Katherine repeated with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, Mother, because as much as we annoy each other… I still love you so I also owe Supergirl for saving your life."

For a moment, Mrs. Grant said nothing. Then she looked at Kara and pursed her lips. "You don't look quite as young in this light. Perhaps I… misjudged you… Kar… a." The hero smiled and silently inclined her head, graciously accepting the words for the half-apology they were. "Well, I'll let you both get some rest. Will I see you for dinner?"

"Yes, of course," Cat replied. "Sleep well, Mother."

Kara added another smile as she closed the door. Then she sighed. "She knows."

Cat chuckled. "She's not sure. Best keep her in the dark for now."

The hero shrugged. "Maybe we'll tell her at the same time we tell Carter?"

"Let's wait and see," the older blonde replied. She climbed into bed and pulled Kara down playfully on top of her. "But right now, I believe I promised to thank Supergirl." Cat nibbled down Kara's neck, grinning as she heard the now familiar gasp of growing arousal from her younger lover. "Thank you, Supergirl," she added sincerely. "I love you."

A while later, spent and snuggled in Cat's arms with gentle fingers running through her hair, Kara finally slept soundly.

..

Detective West looked at the photograph one last time and then threw it angrily onto the table as she picked up the phone.

"Sir, it's West. I think I need some backup on the Cat Grant case…. Well… I got hold of a photograph that clearly shows Cat Grant's car and not too far away, a Humvee. I ran the vehicle's license plate. It's registered to the US Army. General Sam Lane's Black Ops team, to be exact… Yes, of course, Sir. It doesn't make a damn bit of sense. I'll wait to hear back from you."

West sat down at her computer and pulled up a Google search on General Sam Lane. She needed to find out more about this guy.

..

Cat had been squirrelled away in her home office for most of the afternoon and evening. Kara went in and out, bringing her coffee and printouts of layouts and articles. She'd also had to get used to Cat's mercurial moods again. After the tenth snippy order she'd received, the hero had finally wandered into the kitchen. Hailey was nowhere to be found but Katherine Grant was sipping coffee and reading the newspaper at the kitchen table. She looked up when Kara entered the room and even offered a tiny smile. "Come sit with me a moment?"

"Sure," Kara agreed amiably. She poured herself a cup of the hot beverage and added some cream and sugar.

Katherine didn't waste any time. "Cat loves you," she stated. "I can see it in her. I can see the way she looks at you. She hasn't had the easiest of lives. Don't hurt her, Kara."

The hero nodded. "I love her. I wouldn't do anything to hurt her."

Mrs. Grant smiled then. "We won't speak of it again then but I did want to talk to you about her assault."

"What about it?" Kara asked.

"I just want to know if my Kitty is ok."

Kara sighed. "I think Cat is doing amazingly considering everything she's been through but, like everyone else, she has her good days and her bad days and…" Just then Kara heard her name being called. "I'm sorry, excuse me, I just realized that I'm supposed to be at a meeting."

She grabbed her coffee and went back to the study to find Cat pacing in front of her desk. "I called your name nineteen times, Kara."

A blonde eyebrow lifted. "Nineteen times? Really?"

"Where's the article I asked for on workplace bullying?"

The hero blew on her coffee. "It's not quite ready yet. I made some editorial notes on it and sent it back to be revised."

Cat's eyes narrowed as she perched her hands on her hips. "I'm the one who edits the copy, Kara, not you."

The younger woman took a breath, feeling her temper rising a little. "I apologize, Miss Grant. I had assumed we would continue the way we were before we moved here so I reviewed all the first draft articles. Perhaps you'd like to go back to calling me Kiera too?" She turned her back on her girlfriend and took a seat at her desk on the other side of the room. Cat suddenly felt ashamed. She had been feeling… off… since she'd woken up earlier… but that was no excuse for taking it out on the hero. She moved to stand next to Kara but the younger blonde wouldn't meet her eyes. "Was there something else, Miss Grant?"

"I'm sorry," Cat said gently. "I'm not at all myself today and you did nothing wrong. Forgive me?"

Kara's eyes slowly lifted. "Talk to me?"

Cat held out her hand and, when it was taken, she led the hero to the couch so they could talk. "I'm afraid," Cat said softly. "I want nothing more than to be with you, Kara, but… not everything is perfect and I'm afraid that you'll eventually get tired of my being…" She made air quotes. "Broken. I'm afraid that you'll find someone else… younger… more passionate…" She took a shaky breath. "And you'll decide that you want them more than me."

She heard Kara's breath hitch and realized she was crying. They just stared at each other for a long moment and finally, Kara wiped her face and went to her bag. She pulled out a journal and brought it back to the couch. It was bound in fragrant, dark-brown leather and the front cover was tooled with symbols that Cat didn't recognize. The hero sat back down and set the journal on her knees, running her fingertips over the symbols.

"This was a gift from my cousin. The symbols on the front are my name in Kryptonese... Kara Zor-El. He gave it to me on my first day of work at CatCo."

"Kind of him," Cat commented.

"Indeed. I decided to use it as a diary type journal." Kara smiled and then opened it to the first page. "Day one," she read. "I think I've screwed up more times with Miss Grant than I thought possible. I feel like I'm barely keeping my head above water. There's so much to learn and I've already gone through a whole legal pad writing everything down. I didn't expect to be running Miss Grant's personal life too, to be honest. She has a dinner tonight with the editor-in-chief of the Tribune so I've spent quite a lot of time calling restaurants to find a table at short notice. Miss Grant, of course, keeps several different outfits in the closet in her private bathroom, just in case occasions like these arise. She was gone a while and she's just reappeared dressed in a lovely green dress and matching heels. God, it makes her eyes pop. She's gorgeous and I find myself sitting here thinking what a lucky guy the Trib chief is."

Cat took her hand and laced their fingers together but she didn't say anything.

"Day thirty-one. Wow, I've made it to a month. Winn seems to think that I'm among a select few. Most assistants only last a few days. He told me I'm the longest lasting assistant in recent memory… maybe in forever! He's so sweet and funny. Anyway, I guess day 31 could probably also be a celebratory day for me. I wish Miss Grant would celebrate it with me. In fact, I wish she'd just notice me at all."

The CEO chuckled. "If only you'd known. By day thirty-one, I was trying to think of excuses to bring you into my office just so I could look into your blue eyes."

Kara grinned and skipped ahead a long way. "Day seven hundred and nine. So… two days since I saved the plane. For weeks now, I've been writing in here about my desire to help people. Alex has told me time and time again to keep my head down. How ironic it is that her plane going down was the catalyst to finally get me out there! The decision was easy in the end. I couldn't let my sister die. I wanted her to be happy and proud of me, but instead she was angry and scared for me. I can understand why though. She's spent the last twelve years trying to take care of me and protect me. But you know what? Maybe it's time for me to protect her. I have these amazing powers, just like Superman. It's time I put them to good use. Miss Grant has named me Supergirl. I almost got fired when I challenged her on it but I have to admit, it's already grown on me. Maybe it's because I'd give her anything she wanted in this world or any other I could get to."

Kara stopped reading and closed the journal, smoothing her hand over the over. "So you see, Cat. I've been in love with you for a long time. You've been the only person who has believed in me unconditionally, both as Kara Danvers and Supergirl. You've made me the happiest woman on Earth this past week. Why would I want to give up everything I've been longing for, for the past two years of my life?" Kara cupped Cat's cheeks and drew her face closer. "I'm yours," she whispered. The CEO closed the distance between them and they shared a long, leisurely kiss until a sharp knock on the door eased them apart.

"Come in," Cat called and Hailey stuck her head in the door.

"Sorry to disturb, Ladies, but there's a Detective West at the door to see you, Miss Grant."

Kara and Cat exchanged surprised looks. "Please bring her in," Cat replied. "And some coffee too if you don't mind?"

Hailey smiled. "My pleasure. I'll show the Detective right in."


	17. Betrayed

A/N: This has turned into one of the hardest stories I've ever written. I have two things to wrap up and then we'll be done :-)

17 – Betrayed

Kara and Cat were staring at the photograph on the coffee table like it was going to bite them. Detective West was standing at the window gazing out sightlessly. "So you see, Ladies," she said. "There's something strange going on here and if there's a reason that you know of, why one of General Lane's Humvees would be in this picture, I'd appreciate it if you'd tell me."

Cat took a breath to speak but Kara put a hand on her arm and shook her head. Then she got up and moved to the window to stand next to the young detective. "I have a theory," she said, pushing her glasses further up on her nose. "Can I trust you to hear me and keep this to yourself?"

West looked at Kara with a frown. "Miss Danvers… I can't lie…"

"I don't expect you to," the hero responded. "But this is something very important and it's going to send a curve ball into the investigation. I need to know if I can trust you."

The detective nodded. "You can trust me."

Kara took a breath. "Detective West… Iris… I think General Lane is involved somehow because he hates Supergirl. Everyone knows that Supergirl is connected to Cat Grant."

"So you think that General Lane instigated this whole thing just to hurt Supergirl? I know that she and Miss Grant are friends but… doesn't this seem a little too much?"

"Full disclosure," Kara stated. "Supergirl and Miss Grant are more than just friends."

For a long moment, silence hung thickly in the air as Kara let this piece of information settle. "So," West finally replied. "You think that General Lane knows that Kara Danvers is Supergirl and is trying to get to you through Cat?"

The hero shook her head. "I very much doubt that the General knows my real identity. I just wanted to be upfront with you so you'd have all the facts."

"My theory," Cat added shakily. "Is that General Lane was expecting Supergirl to go crazy and hunt down the people who did this to her friend. To go all revengy and maybe kill the rapist… to prove that he was right about her being a dangerous alien all along. I just can't think of any other reason why one of his Humvees would be there. I don't really believe in coincidences… especially under dark overpasses."

West looked at Kara then. "Why didn't you go after them?"

The hero shrugged. "Because Cat and my sister, Alex, told me not to. What Lane didn't realize is that Kara Danvers needed to take care of Cat more than Supergirl needed to catch her rapist. I decided to leave that to you, Iris." She smiled then. "I think you know my sister?"

"Alex Danvers. I wondered if you were related," Iris replied. She sighed heavily. "Yeah, I know her." Then she straightened and perched her hands on her hips. "Kara, these are all good theories but how on Earth can we begin to get proof for any of this? We could be completely on the wrong track."

Kara and Cat exchanged looks. "If we're right, Lucy's going to be devastated," the hero sighed. "One of the general's daughters is a friend of ours and co-director of an organization that I work with to help keep the planet safe. It's all classified so I can't bring you there but I'll talk to her and see if she can find anything out." She paused then. "What about the guy Cat identified? Did he have any military ties?"

"No," Iris replied. "But if this is a setup, they could have easily falsified his records."

"Or he could be just a mercenary for hire." Kara shook her head unhappily. "Ok," she stated. "I'll bring you any information I can get but, Iris, I can't testify as both Supergirl and Kara Danvers without perjuring myself so Supergirl can't go on the stand, ok?"

"What if she's subpoenaed?"

"Let's cross that bridge when we get to it. I'm certainly not above the law but I'm hoping that there's a loophole I can use. Worst case scenario, the judge holds me in contempt and I deal with a fine or a bit of jail time. I won't resist and I'll be ok."

Cat chuckled. "You'd spend all your time fighting off lesbians." She sobered then. "Ok… next steps. Kara talks to Lucy and if she agrees to help, we'll see what she comes up with and pass it on to you, Detective. If our theory is any way correct, we'll probably have to go to the President herself and tell her what's happening. It seems like Lane has her direct line."

"And if our theory is wrong?" Kara asked.

West's face was grim. "I'll still want to know what that Humvee was doing there. If its occupants weren't involved, I want to know why they didn't do anything to help Cat."

..

It was starting to get late in the evening. Cat stayed home to have dinner with her mother while Kara flew to the DEO to talk to Lucy. She wasn't looking forward to the conversation but it was one she had to have. She touched down in the launch bay and went to find the Co-Director of the DEO.

Lucy was, unsurprisingly, in the control room chatting with Alex about purchasing new weapons. Co-Director Henshaw was away dealing with another matter so all decisions fell to Lucy and Alex.

"Hey Guys," Kara smiled as she joined them at a console. "How's it going?"

"Good. How are you?" Alex asked. "How's Cat doing?"

"Actually," Kara folded her arms and paced a little, her cape swinging behind her. "That's why I'm here. I need to talk to you, Lucy… about your Dad."

The smaller woman sighed and ran a hand through her dark, curly hair. "What has he done now? I thought he had been staying off your back."

The hero shrugged. "I'd thought that too until Detective West, the cop working Cat's case, came by the house today. She had a copy of a photograph that she'd been able to get from a local traffic cam. It shows…" She took a breath, already feeling her upset in her chest. "A Humvee close by to where Cat was raped." She saw Lucy's eyes widen. "It's registered to your Dad's unit."

Lucy suddenly felt sick and sat down in a nearby chair. "Did the Detective have any information on why the Humvee was there?"

"That's why I'm here, Lucy. I can't go to your father and ask. It's out of Detective West's jurisdiction…"

"You want me to talk to him," the Co-Director asked. "To see what I can find out."

Kara nodded. "Lucy, I really don't want to believe that he had anything at all to do with this. But, logically, this would be the best way to turn Supergirl into…"

"A vengeful monster," Alex finished.

Supergirl smiled. "Except I took a different path because I listened to my sister." She paused then and her eyes grew cold. "But if it's true that he had something to do with this, I will do EVERYTHING in my power to take him down."

Co-Director Lane shook her head. "You'd have to get in line behind me. Ok, Kara. I'll see what I can find out. I might have to play a part though."

Supergirl crossed her arms, tilting her head in question. "What do you have in mind?"

Lucy grinned. "I think you and I are about to have a falling out."

..

General Lane was standing next to his computer screen scanning his email when he heard a tap on his office door. "Enter," he barked but his expressions softened when he saw his daughter standing there with a big smile on her face.

"Hi Dad," she replied as she moved across the room to hug him. "How have you been?"

"Fine, fine," Lane replied. "Your mother wants to see you."

"I'll schedule something," the former major replied as she took a seat at his desk.

"So, to what do I owe this pleasure," the general asked, taking a seat opposite her. He offered her a bottle of water but she declined with a smile.

"Just needed a temporary change of scenery," Lucy sighed. "I love working at the DEO but…" She shook her head.

"But what?" Lane asked, curiously.

"Supergirl." Lucy got up and paced. "That overgrown girl scout. I swear, Dad. I'm so sick of her holier than thou and everything is wonderful attitude. Sometimes, I just want to slap that smile off her face."

"I thought she was your friend," the general commented, confused.

"She was…" the small woman replied. "But she argues with me all the time and ignores my orders. She either works for the DEO or she doesn't, you know? J'Onn's been away and she gone completely rogue."

"Rogue?" Lane's ears perked up. "Rogue how?"

"Picking and choosing which orders to follow and which aliens to catch or let go. She's getting much too big for her boots."

Lane was quiet for a moment. Then he spoke slowly. "Maybe it's time for you to teach her a lesson."

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked. "What kind of lesson?"

Lane chuckled. "There's no better way to get revenge on someone than to hurt someone they love. What about that Agent Danvers? Isn't she someone Supergirl cares about?"

"Alex is her best friend," Lucy replied. "But what about Cat Grant? She another dear friend of Supergirl's."

Lane shook his head. "Cat Grant has already been taken care of. It didn't achieve what I had hoped."

"You were behind her assault?" the former major asked. "You had her attacked?"

Lane sighed. "My orders were to scare her. It went further than I wanted it to and I'm sorry for that but I don't believe Cat Grant is as special to Supergirl as she thinks she is. Supergirl didn't make any attempt to find Grant's rapist."

For a second, Lucy couldn't believe what she was hearing. Deep down, she hadn't thought it possible that her father was involved but now it was on the table… and on the digital recorder she had hidden in her pocket.

"You son of a bitch," she growled out. "You had an innocent woman assaulted because of your hatred for one of the most kind and amazing women on this planet. She saved ALL OUR LIVES, Dad!"

"She could just as easily have let us all die. We CANNOT rely on aliens to fix things for us! She did nothing but embarrass us!"

"Shut up, Dad. Just shut the hell up! I'm going to make sure that this is the LAST time you hurt her."

Lane swallowed. "I thought you hated her."

Lucy sighed and shook her head as tears tracked down her cheeks. "No, Dad. It's YOU I hate."

And, without a look back, she ran from his office and back to her SUV.

..

Back at the DEO, Alex was in tears too. In a rare show of affection, Vasquez, who had been listening in, got up and hugged her. "I can't imagine what she's feeling right now," Alex murmured but when she looked at Kara, the hero wasn't crying. In fact, Alex didn't remember the last time she'd seen that look on her sister's face.

Kara's eyes were cold and narrowed. Her brow was creased and her fists were clenched at her sides. "I'm. Going. To. Take. Him. Down."


	18. Consequences

A/N: Still finding it hard to get through these last few chapters. I think there will be just two more and the journey will be done. Again, forgive the typos. It seems I'm only able to write late at night these days!

18 – Consequences

Supergirl stormed away toward the launch bay but Alex ran past her, whirling around to block her entry into the passage and holding up her hands. "Wait… don't Kara!"

But Kara was right up in Alex's face, speaking through gritted teeth. "DON'T try to stop me. Get out of my way! I'm going to teach him a lesson he'll NEVER FUCKING FORGET!"

Agent Danvers stood her ground in front of her livid sister, her hand now pressed hard against her chest. "SUPERGIRL! STOP!" she roared but then made a choking sound as she was suddenly lifted off her feet by hands fisted into the front of her shirt. Kara's knuckles were pressed against her windpipe, blocking her air. "Kara…" she gasped. "Don't… do… this… Don't… let him… win…"

And then Vasquez was there, cupping the hero's cheeks with her hands and looking into her eyes. "Kara, stop. Please," she said. "You're hurting your sister. Look at her. You're hurting her."

Kara blinked and looked at Vasquez. Then she looked back at Alex and gasped. "Oh my God. Oh my God," she whispered, lowering the agent back onto her feet and backing away. Alex bent over, hands on her knees and coughing hoarsely. "Alex, I'm sorry. I'm… so so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. Oh my God…"

The older Danvers sister moved closer and pulled her sister into a hug. "It's ok." She rubbed Kara's back soothingly as the hug was returned with almost crushing strength. "I've got you. It's ok."

The hero collapsed into sobs. "This is my fault, Alex. He did this because of me. Because of ME. Cat got hurt because of me. She could have died, Rao help me!"

"No, Honey." Alex pulled back a little to look at her sister, speaking slowly and clearly. "General Lane did this because he is a COWARD. He was beholden to you to your face after Myriad and then turned around and hurt someone he knew you cared for because he knew he couldn't beat you any other way. Kara, the man is an egomaniac."

"Yes, he is." Lucy strode toward them, taking off her jacket and throwing it onto a chair. "But that's going to stop now." She stopped in front of Kara who straightened and met her gaze steadily. "I'm going to make sure that my father never hurts anyone or gets another command again. He's on his way back to D.C. and he's going to have a surprise waiting for him."

Kara reached out to squeeze her shoulder but the smaller woman backed off a little. "I… I don't even know what to say to you," she murmured, her eyes lowered. "How can I ever look you or Cat in the face again?"

The hero simply ignored the former major's boundaries and pulled her into a hug. "Thank you for doing this, Lucy. And I really am sorry that things worked out this way. I wanted to be wrong about your Dad." She ducked her head to look into the smaller woman's eyes. "I promise you that I won't hurt him but I'd like to be there when you formally arrest him. I want him to know that I know what he did."

Co-Director Lane nodded her agreement. "I just have to transcribe the audio I got, make backups and then put it somewhere safe at the DEO where I know it can't… go missing."

After exchanging one more hug, Lucy headed for her office. Alex put an arm around her sister and kissed her temple. "I think you should get home to your woman and tell her what's happened. You MIGHT want to leave out the part about almost strangling me to death though. She likes me and she might hurt you."

Kara chuckled. "I have to call Detective West too and let her know what happened. Oh… she remembered you when I mentioned your name, by the way."

"You mentioned me?"

"Long story but yeah, she definitely remembered you when I said you're my sister. I also told her I was Supergirl since I had a feeling it could come up in the investigation and I think she's trustworthy."

"Cool," Alex replied with a smile.

"You know, she'd make a great addition to our team," Kara mused. "It would be cool to have her as a contact inside the NCPD."

"You should ask her," the older sister agreed. "Now, go on. Cat needs to know what's happening."

..

Kara hadn't seen Cat since lunch time that day and as she flew back to the apartment, she was desperately looking forward to being in her arms. She landed in the bedroom and quickly changed before running down the stairs.

Cat was just hanging up the phone when Kara opened the door and stepped into the study. For a moment, their eyes just met and held but then tears spilled down Kara's face and Cat got up and went to her, pulling her into a tight hug. "We were right," she said simply, feeling the hero nod against her temple.

"This is all my fault. You were attacked because of me."

"Kara," the older woman replied with a smile. "That's not true. This happened to me because of an asshole on a power trip. Darling, you saved me… and I don't just mean you saved my life. You've also saved my heart. Yes, something terrible happened to me… but being with you… loving you… and knowing that you love me too... has made me so happy."

Kara nodded her agreement and kissed Cat's forehead. "It's made me so happy too." She wiped her face and cleared her throat. "So, Lucy met with her father and got him to admit what happened. She recorded the evidence she needs to take him down. We're going to fly to D.C in a couple of days to meet with the General's commanding officer. Cat, just so you know, he didn't order that you be raped. He ordered that you be scared. His guy took the rest upon himself."

Cat nodded. "I'm really glad West got him then. How's Lucy holding up?" Cat asked.

"She's heartbroken but she's an incredible professional. She'll do what needs to be done and Supergirl will be there to back her up."

"I'm so lucky to have you and all of your team behind me," Cat smiled.

"They're your team too." Kara sat down on the couch then and sighed. "I did something today, Cat. I went… crazy… when I heard what General Lane said." She lifted her hands and dropped them into her lap. "I completely lost it and I was on my way to… I don't even know what I would have done when I got there… but Alex and Vasquez stopped me. I thought I'd be ok… but maybe Lane is right. Maybe I am dangerous."

Cat moved to stand in front of the hero, stroking her cheek. "You were angry and rightly so. That doesn't make you dangerous or a monster like he makes out you are. Kara, this has always been best handled by someone else. We're both too close to it. Detective West, Lucy, Alex, Vasquez… they're all fighting for us. Sweetheart, let them fix this."

"You're right." Kara wrapped her arms around Cat's waist and squeezed her gently, pressing her cheek against the older woman's stomach. "I just want to be there for Lucy when it all hits the fan. I owe her."

Cat smiled. "We both do." She stepped back then and went to her desk. "I need to finish some stuff. I feel like I can't get caught up."

Kara nodded. "Me too." She took a seat at her own desk and began looking through her mail. Even with super-speed, she still had a lot to catch up on.

It turned out to be a late evening for both Cat and Kara and when the CEO finally shut down her laptop at nine-twenty, she was tired and ready to be done. Kara's head was still bent over her Surface and she was typing furiously, her fingers barely a blur on the keyboard.

Cat chuckled. "That's quite a skill."

Kara grinned at her. "How do you think I kept up with work all those months while dashing off three times a day to be Supergirl?"

"Does your brain work faster than a human's? Are you more intelligent than us?"

"I don't know," Kara replied. "Honestly, I think Krypton being more advanced technologically and scientifically probably gave me a head start. But I had to learn everything about Earth from scratch. If anything, I was behind." She leaned back in her chair. "Alex did a lot for me. She was a year older but she spent a lot of time teaching me things. She was even there to advise me on my first crush."

"How old were you?" Cat asked with a curious smile.

"Fifteen. I had been here for just two years but I was learning quickly. This guy… Silas Jones… he was so bad ass. He had a band and hung out with guys who were older. They smoked pot and drank beer and boy, was I completely in… crush." The hero chuckled softly. "But things didn't go well."

"What happened?" the older blonde asked, leaning her forearms on her desk.

"We went on two dates." Kara replied, tapping a pen on her desk. "The first one, we smoked pot together and it did nothing for me but I had to pretend to be trashed. The second date, he tried to talk me into sex. I said no and had to push him off me. I told Alex of course and she broke his nose. He wouldn't talk to me after that." She shrugged. "It was a tough time for me… trying to figure stuff out."

"I bet," Cat agreed. "Tell me something I don't know about you, Kara?"

The hero leaned back in her chair and thought for a moment. "I was close to being married once."

The CEO's eyes widened. "Wait… what? Seriously?"

Kara nodded. "I'd been dating a guy, Joe, for a while. He was really in love with me but while I cared for him, I wasn't sure when he asked me to marry him. But I said yes because that's what good girls from Midvale were supposed to do."

"And what changed your mind in the end?"

"I interviewed for a job with you."

Cat chuckled. "Oh… well… I hope things turned out well for you."

"Meh…" Kara waggled her hand and then laughed and ducked the cushion headed right for her head. Adding a touch of super-speed, she crossed the room and grabbed Cat, tumbling them onto the couch and kissing her. "It was the best decision I ever made," she finally murmured against her girlfriend's lips. She grinned then. "And the next best decision is happening right now. I would like to grab some snacks and watch a movie in bed. How does that sound?"

"Heavenly," Cat replied with a huge smile.

..

The next few days went by quickly. Cat's bruises had faded enough to where she was able to go back to her normal makeup routine. She, Kara, James and Winn had been Skyping most days and everything was going smoothly at CatCo. Kara had talked to Lucy and planned for Supergirl to fly them to Washington D.C. to deal with General Lane, after of course filling Detective West in on everything that had happened.

It was very early as Kara lay in bed thinking about her to-do list. The morning would be taken up with CatCo work and in the afternoon, she and Lucy would leave. Cat was still asleep, sprawled over her, but she twitched every now and again. Kara wondered what she was dreaming about. A lot had happened over the past almost two weeks and, while the nightmares had mostly gone away, there had been a few nights where Cat had woken up screaming or crying and they'd held each other and talked about everything until early morning. The older blonde had opened up completely and talking about her emotions had begun to ease the feelings of embarrassment and violation she was carrying around in her chest.

It also helped Kara to understand how her girlfriend was feeling. She asked questions and offered suggestions. Sometimes, she just listened when Cat's emotions spilled over into screaming anger. And even when Supergirl duties took her away, she was always on the other end of the phone.

Kara and Cat felt closer than they thought possible and just as much in love.

"I can hear you thinking," Cat mumbled. "Is the sun even up yet?"

"Barely," Kara replied. "But I like this time of the day."

The older woman's head lifted. "If you want to go flying, Darling, feel free. You haven't had much of a chance these last few days and I know you love it."

"I've loved spending the time with you," the hero replied. "But I might take you up on that offer. I should get back to patrolling more often."

Cat kissed Kara's chest and scooted off her. "Be careful, Sweetheart."

"Always," Kara replied as she climbed out of bed and went to take a shower. A short while later she was dressed and heading for the balcony. Cat had already fallen back to sleep. Supergirl lazily lifted herself into the air and headed into the city. She stretched out her arms and rolled her body over and over through the air as the sun energized her, flying between skyscrapers and then lower, a couple of stories above the streets. She waved as she passed early morning commuters and flew alongside a school bus, smiling at the excited faces peering back at her.

Then her phone rang. "You have got to be kidding me. Hello?"

"Kara, sorry for the early morning call. It's West."

"Good morning, Iris. Don't worry about it. I'm already out and about."

The detective chuckled. "If I looked up would I see you?"

"Quite possibly," the hero grinned. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, I actually have some good news. I have no clue why but our suspect gave up his accomplice. We didn't even need to offer him a deal."

"Where are you? At the precinct building?"

Iris chuckled. "Not I'm at home. I just got off shift. Drop by if you like and I'll tell you the story." She gave Kara the address and moment later, the hero was touching down in her driveway.

Kara walked to the porch and climbed the steps but the door was opened before she even needed to knock. To her utter surprise, she was met by a familiar face. She shook her head and opened her mouth to speak but then Iris was at the door. "Hey Supergirl. Thanks for coming by. This is my husband… B"

"Barry Allen," Kara said with a gentle smile. She had no idea how it hadn't occurred to her that there would be a version of Barry on this Earth too. This Barry wasn't The Flash.

Barry's forehead creased. "I'm sorry. I didn't think we had met before, Supergirl. Come on in. I have to head to work."

"We haven't actually met," the hero replied. "I've just seen… your picture… before."

The tall man grinned and kissed his wife. "See you later, Babe." He dashed off towards his car.

"Bye, Honey," Iris said. "I love you." She stepped back then. "Come on in. Coffee?"

"No, thanks," Kara replied. "I can't stay long but I just wanted to hear what happened."

"Well, Malcolm has been on remand and he apparently made a phone call. The second he hung up the phone, he started singing like a canary. He told us how he had worked with this other guy who agreed to kidnap Cat for him and bring her to the spot. Basically spilled his guts about how this was the first time he and this guy had worked together, blah blah blah."

"But he didn't implicate General Lane?" Supergirl asked, crossing her arms.

"Quite the contrary. Insisted that he and this guy had acted alone and that it was their first time."

"I smell a rat," Kara murmured. "Did you review the phone call?"

"Of course," Iris nodded. "It was a call to a burner cell… untraceable… and it was short and sweet."

"What did he say?"

"Nothing. The person he called spoke only two words. _Tersus sursum_. It's Latin."

Kara's eyes widened. "What does it mean?"

Detective West sighed. "Clean up."


	19. Clean Up

A/N - I know it's taken me ages to post this. I've had my parents visiting so I haven't had time to write. Hopefully, this double length chapter will make up for it. I think one more chapter and we'll be done :-)

Chapter 19 – Clean Up

"But what does that mean?" Cat asked worriedly. "Clean up?"

The sofa was large but they were sitting together on one end of it, sharing breakfast. "I don't know," Kara admitted. "West is on it and so is Lucy." She kissed Cat's temple. "And you know I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

"I know," Cat sighed. "I'm not worried about that but I'm not sure if others might be in danger."

Kara looked at her watch. "Lucy and I are leaving for Washington shortly. I think I'd prefer if you were with Alex… just to be safe."

"Ok," Cat agreed. Kara was relieved, having assumed that Cat would refuse.

"Thank you," the hero grinned. "I won't have to worry about you if I know you're with her."

"What's your plan?" the CEO asked curiously. "You're going to speak to Lane's commanding officer?"

"Well," Kara nodded sheepishly. "When he heard that Supergirl was involved, he escalated it up to the President. Lucy and I may be going to the White House. It just depends on whether she wants to get involved or not."

"Well, if she does, you know me, I'd like to meet her too," Cat winked.

The younger blonde chuckled. "Of course you would. I'll see what I can do." She grinned then as Cat moved over to straddle her lap. The smaller woman faced her and wrapped her arms around Kara's neck as she kissed her deeply. Then she eased back a little. "I love you," she said softly, gazing into blue eyes, darkened with desire.

Their lips met again and Kara let her hands roam under Cat's shirt as their breathing grew ragged. "I love you too," she replied on an uneven breath. She cupped the older woman's breasts and squeezed gently, running her thumbs over hardening nipples. Cat tensed but then breathed in deeply and relaxed, closing her eyes at the sensation and then covering Kara's hands with her own in encouragement. "Ugh," Kara groaned. "As much as I SO want to continue this, we have to go." She stood, carrying Cat with her and then setting her on her feet. They shared one more kiss before Kara went to change into her super suit.

…

"I'm not sure I'll ever get used to that," Cat said as she strolled with Alex down the corridor to a private office the agent had secured for her. Kara and Lucy had just left and she was alone with her girlfriend's big sister.

"Flying?"

"Yes. I've actually grown to like it." Cat linked her arm with the younger woman. "Alex, I need to ask you something."

"Ok…" Alex responded slowly. "What is it?"

"Do Kryptonians conceive and have children in the same way as humans?"

The agent was quiet for a moment but then she nodded. "Physically, they can."

The CEO looked surprised. "What does that mean?"

"You should probably talk to Kara about that."

Cat nodded thoughtfully as they continued. "Can Kryptonians and humans conceive together?"

"I don't see why not," Alex smiled. "Although there's never been a documented case of that happening." She paused and bumped her new friend gently. "Is there something I need to know, Cat?"

"No, not really," the CEO replied. "I was just curious." She stopped then. "It works in the traditional way though right? Like… I can't get Kara pregnant… somehow…"

"Not unless you're even more amazing that I realized," Alex replied with a gentle smile. "You have nothing to worry about. Humans and Kryptonians are very similar genetically. The bits and pieces work pretty much the same way."

Cat nodded. "Thanks, Alex."

They were quiet for a moment but then the agent broke the silence. "Cat, are you ok?"

"Things have been wonderful and hard at the same time," the CEO responded. "Kara has been so patient and loving. I'm so lucky."

"She loves you," Alex shrugged. "Plus, she really is the kindest person I've ever known. She's not going to push you, Cat. Not until you're ready for whatever it is you might want to share with her."

"She… she gives me… all of herself," Cat said with a sigh. "And I want to give her everything in return. I love her so much and I want her to…" Her head bowed.

"I understand," Alex nodded. "Give yourself some time."

The blonde chuckled. "Actually, I think today may have been the day except we had to come here."

The agent bumped her again. "Oh really?" She grinned widely. "You know; I think Kara would really like to hear that. It's going to be a tough afternoon for her and Lucy. Maybe you could give her something to… look forward to?"

They arrived at the door of the office Alex had picked and she pushed it open to let Cat enter. The CEO quickly set up her laptop and phone and connected to her mobile network. Her email began to download. "I think that's a great idea," she finally replied with a soft smile.

"Anything else you need?" Alex asked, her hands perched on her hips.

"Just directions to the nearest coffee machine please."

The agent gave her directions to the mess hall and then ducked out to head back to the control room as Cat picked up her phone and opened a new text message to her girlfriend.

 _Hey Darling, I just wanted you to know that kissing you and feeling your touch this morning was wonderful. You turn me on so much, Kara, and I want nothing more than to feel you all over and inside me… tonight. I love you._

A few moments later, she received a response.

 _Lucy wants to know why I'm grinning like an idiot. I can't wait and I love you too, Sweetheart._

Cat smiled happily and set her phone on the desk, steepling her fingers thoughtfully in front of her face.

..

"I was pretty sure that this would happen," Lucy sighed as she and Supergirl stepped outside the Pentagon. "General Monroe is not known for his balls. I'm actually glad that he told us to see the POTUS."

"Should we fly over there or wait for the car?" Kara asked.

"Well," Lucy chuckled. "Flying in would certainly make an entrance."

With a grin, Supergirl wrapped her arms around her petite friend and lifted them into the air. Moments later, she was touching down near the entrance to the West Wing and being surrounded by Secret Service agents who drew their weapons and just pointed them at her.

Kara lifted her hand and waved, stepping in front of Lucy. "Hi. I'm Supergirl. This is Major Lane. The President is expecting us." The agents looked at each other for a moment but no one moved. "Um… Can someone show us where the Oval Office is please?"

"Ma'am," One of the agents finally spoke up. "You can't just… fly… in like this."

"I can't?" Kara asked innocently. "Do you think I'm going to hurt the president?"

"No," he responded as he holstered his weapon. "Stand down." He patted them both down before nodding. "Follow me, Supergirl. Major Lane. I have confirmation that you're expected. POTUS is waiting."

The agent led them to a nearby door and into the West Wing where he handed them off to the President's Executive Assistant who led them right into the Oval Office.

President Ardor stood as they entered, a huge smile on her face. She moved around her desk and extended her hand. "Supergirl, it's an honor to finally meet you," she greeted.

"The honor is mine," the hero replied. "President Ardor, this is Major Lucy Lane."

"A pleasure," the president replied. Then she led them to a seating group and offered them a seat. Supergirl swept her cape to one side and sat down on the beige sofa, crossing her legs. Lucy took a seat beside her and President Ardor sat in an arm chair. "So…" She cleared her throat gently. "Major Lane, I read the brief General Munroe sent me and I'm very unhappy."

Lucy nodded slowly. "Yes, Ma'am. I am too."

"I can only imagine how difficult this must be for you but you've done the right thing. I can't have a rogue general taking matters into his own hands like this." The president's gaze shifted to Supergirl. "Cat Grant is a friend of yours?"

The hero nodded. "Yes, a very very dear friend. What happened to her was…" She paused to quell her temper.

"Despicable," Ardor interjected with a shake of her head and a frown. "I presume you have the evidence to back this up?"

"Yes, Madam President," Lucy replied. She took out a voice recorder and played the conversation she'd had with her father.

The president's lips were pressed together in an angry line and her hands were fisted on the arms of the chair. When the recording was finished, she got up and went to her desk, hitting her intercom. "Michelle, contact the military police and have General Sam Lane arrested immediately. I want him charged with rape and conduct unbecoming an officer for starters."

Lucy's eyes filled with tears and Supergirl held her hand in silent comfort. She found that, seeing how devastated her friend was, all desire to physically see Lane arrested left her. Lucy needed her and she'd be there for her now as well as Cat.

President Ardor walked back to her arm chair and sat back down. "Major Lane, I understand you're a lawyer?"

"Yes, Ma'am," the major replied shakily.

"So you know what will happen?"

"Yes, Ma'am. My father will be court martialed and will end up in prison."

"I'm sorry."

"Me too," Lucy replied. "But he did this to himself. I couldn't stand by and do nothing when I saw the initial evidence."

Ardor nodded. "Is there anything else I can do?"

"No, thank you, Madam President," Supergirl replied as she stood up and held out her hand once more. "We should be going."

President Ardor smiled as she shook the proffered hand. "Give Miss Grant my regards."

"Oh," the hero paused. "Actually, there was one thing I wanted to ask of you."

"Anything," the President replied.

"Miss Grant would like to interview you. Would it be ok if we got some time on your calendar? I can fly her over whenever you can fit us in."

Ardor smiled. "No problem at all. Talk to Michelle on your way out. She'll help you set something up."

A little later, Kara was wrapping her arms around Lucy and launching them into the sky. The major held on tightly. "I never realized how solid you are," she stated, snuggling closer. "And warm."

"In a good way, I hope?" Kara chuckled, blue eyes twinkling.

"Oh yeah," Lucy hummed. "You're kinda hot too, in the outfit," she teased.

"Why, thank you," Kara replied with a laugh. "I could get a big head from all this."

Just then, Kara's phone rang and she answered it through her ear piece. "Hey, Alex."

'Hey… Iris just called Cat. That asshole, Malcolm, committed suicide in jail. He gave up the other guy too and, when Iris and her team raided his house, they found him dead." There was silence for a moment. "Kara, are you there?"

"Yeah… yeah, I'm here. Now we know what clean up meant."

"Are you ok?"

Kara swallowed and dodged the question. "How's Cat?"

"Pissed off but I think she's relieved at the same time."

Supergirl nodded. "Good. Lucy and I are on our way back now. We'll be there in about fifteen more minutes."

"Ok," Alex replied. "I'll let Cat know."

..

"I… I just can't believe it…" Tears were rolling down Cat's face. "What the hell happened?!"

Lucy crossed her arms, leaning against the wall. "He's gone underground. The military police can't find him. Even my mother doesn't know where he is."

Kara slammed her fist into some nearby stonework, creating quite a hole. "ASSHOLE!"

Just then, Alex arrived with Detective West in tow. The woman's eyes were flitting all around as she took in the DEO. Alex had, after sharing a tight hug with her, explained how the location was classified and made the usual threats about national security.

"Let me guess, Supergirl," she said. "You're talking about the officers who let Malcolm hang himself?"

"Them too," Kara muttered. Then she moved closer to the detective. "I think you know everyone except Co-Director Lane?"

"Lucy," the petite woman corrected as she held out her hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Iris. You too," West replied with a smile.

Cat was standing with her back to everyone, her arms wrapped around herself. Kara moved closer to her. "Cat?"

"We have nothing," the older blonde gritted out. "No one to go to trial."

"Not yet," the hero replied. "But we'll find him. It's what we do." She moved around her girlfriend to duck a little and look into her eyes. "You trust me, don't you?"

"Of course," Cat stated with a certainty that made Kara feel ten feet tall. "With my life."

"Ok, good," Supergirl grinned as they hugged and shared a kiss.

"I should have known," a new voice boomed. "Another perversion to add to this alien's list."

Everyone spun to find General Lane standing at the door, an automatic rifle in his hands. Alex and Lucy exchanged looks. It hadn't occurred to either of them that he would come to the DEO.

"Sir," Lucy began, holding up her hands as she moved towards him. "Dad… what are you doing?"

"I'm going to end this once and for all," Lane stated. "I'm going to kill the Kryptonian."

"General Lane," Supergirl added. "That's not going to work on me and some of these innocent people might get hurt if the bullets ricochet off me." She pointed to Lucy. "Think of your daughter."

The general's eyes were wild with hatred. "You mean the daughter that betrayed me? The daughter who has ruined everything I've worked so hard to achieve? Ah ah…" He pointed his weapon at Alex whose hand was slowly moving toward her own sidearm. "Agent Danvers, two fingers and slide it over here."

"Ok," Alex replied also holding her hands up in a soothing gesture. "I'll do it." She pulled her gun with two fingers and briefly crouched to put it on the floor and slide it over to him. As she did so, her eyes met Kara's. They were both frightened.

"You too, Ma'am," Lane went on as he scanned everyone in the room and pinpointed Iris's gun. She followed Alex's lead and then stood again as the general swept the gun from side to side, keeping tabs on everyone. Kara slowly moved to stand in front of Cat and she immediately felt small hands pressed against her back.

"General," the hero said softly. "Why are you doing this? Why do you want to kill me so badly?"

"God never meant for aliens to walk the Earth," the man replied with a sneer. "You're all abominations."

Supergirl tilted her head for a moment and then swallowed. "You don't want to kill me, General." She moved a little, taking Cat with her. "I'm too valuable an asset. Wouldn't you prefer to take me to Project Cadmus?" She took another side step, forcing the general to move so he could keep his gun on her.

"Project Cadmus?" Lane squinted a little. "What's that?"

Another step with the general still tracking her. "It's a place where aliens are dissected and examined and tested. I thought that would be right up your alley."

"Yes, it sounds like it would be," Lane nodded thoughtfully. Kara could see the beads of sweat forming on his balding head. "Where is it?"

"I haven't the faintest idea," the hero replied. She suddenly nodded and turned, wrapping her arms around Cat and protecting her as a shot rang out. It was so loud and shocking in the room, that everyone instinctively ducked and covered their ears.

Then there was silence… but a loud thud brought everyone back to the moment as General Lane's body hit the floor and a small pool of blood started to form around him. Then, everyone looked toward the door where Vasquez stood, frozen like a statue with a small trail of smoke still coming from the barrel of her weapon. She swallowed but didn't move. Then swallowed again as Alex approached her and gently took the gun out of her hands to give it to Iris.

"Agent Vasquez," Alex said softly. "Are you ok?" There was no answer so the older Danvers sister cupped her lover's face and stroked her thumbs against chiseled cheekbones. "Susie? Are you ok?"

"Yes," came the murmured reply. "I'm ok. Is he…?"

Lucy looked up from her position next to her father. "He's alive," she smiled. "You hit him right in the fleshy part of his upper arm. Enough to take him down but not enough to kill him."

Vasquez exhaled in relief and Alex laughed as she hugged her. "Nice shot, Babe."

Cat was still wrapped up in Kara's arms but she eased back and looked up. The hero's eyes were still closed but they slowly opened as the CEO's hands slid up her chest and rubbed gently. "Kara… Honey, it's over."

Kara smiled and rested her forehead against Cat's for a long moment. They stood like that, even as the medical personnel collected General Lane and brought him to the medical bay where his good arm was handcuffed to the bed as he was treated. They stood like that as the weapons were collected from the floor and as everyone finally filed out and left them alone.

"You know," Cat murmured. "This is probably one of those days that we'll look back at and laugh over."

"Maybe," Kara replied, as she took a shuddering breath. "But it won't be tomorrow." She eased back and wrapped one arm around her girlfriend's shoulders. "Let's go home."

Cat just nodded and allowed herself to be led to the launch bay.


	20. Happy Days

A/N - Well this is the final chapter. I've enjoyed writing this story, although at times it's been really challenging. I hope you've enjoyed it too.

Chapter 20 – Happy Days

The team was still in shock. They had all ended up in Cat's apartment, sharing pizza and wine in a somewhat surreal haze after the invitation had been offered by the shaken CEO. Lucy was still at the DEO with her father but mostly to make sure that he didn't somehow manage to get away, although Alex knew that she was also worried about him and she understood that. She also knew how difficult this was going to be on the whole Lane family.

Kara had changed into sweat pants and a t-shirt but since everyone knew who she was, she didn't bother with her glasses or putting her hair up. She was sitting on the large living room couch with her arms around Cat who was sitting in her lap. She had already made it through a large pizza on her own and was starting on her second. The CEO just kept passing her slice after slice as the hero gently poked her now and again.

Cat leaned her head back against Kara's shoulder and took a sip of her favorite malt. "You ok?" the hero asked softly. "You haven't said a lot since we left the DEO."

"I think I'm just trying to process everything, to be completely honest," the older woman replied. "But I do feel different. With the rapists gone and with Lane under arrest, I feel…" She paused.

"Safer?" Kara offered.

"No, Darling, because I knew I was completely safe with you. I think I feel a little more at peace than I did before. I was constantly worried and I feel like that has been completely lifted off my shoulders. I'm not healed, Kara, but I think I've begun the process and I'm going to need your help and patience."

The hero nodded. "I will always be there when you need me, Cat. I will always fly to you. All you have to do is ask."

"And I know that. I think I've known that for a long time, Supergirl." Cat smiled as she turned in Kara's lap and wrapped her arms around the younger woman's neck. "And by the way, I owe you a huge thanks."

"Me?" The hero lifted an eyebrow in question. "Why me?"

The CEO's smile widened further. "Because you came that night. I called and you came."

"But.. I didn't…"

Cat's fingers gently covered Kara's lips. "You did. Kara Danvers came that night and that's more than enough for me. You weren't wearing a cape… but you still saved me. Iris said 'Who should I call for you, Miss Grant?' And I just wanted you. And you came."

For a long moment, they just gazed at each other but Cat slowly lifted her hand and ran her fingertips down the younger woman's face, memorizing every inch of it. Kara's blue eyes were shimmering with tears and they spilled over as the older woman lovingly stroked her hair.

Alex watched them from her seat next to Vasquez on the opposite couch. She smiled as Susie's fingers laced through hers and squeezed gently. "They're so cute," Susie murmured with a chuckle. "You can practically see the love around them."

"Kara's been in love with her forever," Alex replied. "And it seems that Cat's been there for a while too." She leaned against her girlfriend. "I'm just glad they finally made it."

"Will we make it?" Susie asked softly, her brown eyes hopeful.

Alex leaned in and kissed her gently. "I hope so." She grinned then. "Or Kara might kick my ass. She really likes you."

Susie chuckled. "I really like her too. I hope we can spend some time getting to know each other better."

The older Danvers sister nodded happily. "Me too."

After dinner, Iris stood and smiled. "So, yesterday, Kara asked me to join the team and I've accepted," she said. "After everything we've been through the past couple of weeks, I think we're a good fit."

Everyone nodded and Alex stood too. "Welcome to the team," she grinned, hugging the detective. "I'm so glad you said yes."

"Can't wait to get started," Iris replied. "It's been a long time since I've done anything this different! Now I'd better get going. I need some sleep before I start my shift tonight and my husband will be wondering what the hell is going on."

Kara stood too and hugged the detective. "Thank you for everything," she said. "Give Supergirl's best to Barry."

"I will. And thank you, Kara." After one more hug with Cat, the detective headed out, leaving Kara, Cat, Alex and Susie to finish the pizza and drinks. Very soon, the two agents were also leaving for home.

"What a damn day," Alex said with an eye roll as she hugged her sister. "I hope we never have another one like it. Which reminds me, I want to call Lucy and check how she's doing. I don't want her to feel like she's alone."

Kara nodded. "Give her mine and Cat's love when you talk to her. And be careful driving home, ok? I love you."

"I will. I love you too, Kara. Take care of Cat." She waggled her brows and the hero swatted her arm, blushing a bit and making Cat laugh and bump against Kara's shoulder.

"Good night, Ladies," the CEO added. She walked them out and closed the front door behind them. Then she turned to find her girlfriend there with a sweet smile on her face. "What?" Cat asked.

Kara moved closer until they were sharing the same air. Cat immediately felt the energy between them and sucked in a breath as the hero's lips barely brushed hers. "Is it by any chance… tonight… yet?"

..

Cat was literally in heaven. In fact, if there was a place better than heaven, she was probably there. Her back arched off the bed and her legs tightened further around her lover's hips as pleasure invaded every part of her and a hoarse cry ripped from her throat, only to be quickly smothered by Kara's lips and tongue. Cat's arms tightened around the hero's neck pulling her even closer into the kiss as she rode the last waves of her climax. Kara's talented fingers had slowly coaxed and teased and enticed until Cat had damn near begged and finally… finally… the hero had pushed Cat's body into an orgasm that exploded a blinding pattern of colors behind her closed eyes.

The hold Cat had on her impressed even Kara and she grinned as she peppered little kisses on the older woman's face and chest, finally coming to rest half-lying on Cat with her face buried in the crook of her neck. Kara could hear the thundering of her lover's heart… could even hear the ragged breaths inside her lungs… and she loved every second of it. Cat's body was covered in a light sheen of sweat and Kara thought it was the sexiest thing she'd ever seen. She let her hands roam, soothing Cat and kissing her neck gently, making her shiver and goosebumps appear.

Then she looked up to find smiling green eyes looking back. "Are you ok?" she asked softly. "How do you feel? I didn't push too much or hurt you, did I?"

"I feel full again," Cat whispered. "Does that sound strange?"

"Not at all," Kara smiled.

"I've been feeling empty for a long time," the older blonde went on. "Since before the rape. Since before my divorce from Carter's father. I think I've been waiting all that time… for you, Kara."

"I'm so happy we found each other, Cat," the hero replied. "Because you make me feel… normal. And, for me, that's huge. Do you understand?"

Cat nodded. She really did understand. The young girl from Krypton who'd lost absolutely everything and had to start all over again… the woman who could never be normal… was the love of her life and the most wonderful person she could have ever asked for. "I do understand, Kara. I hope we can make each other feel this way forever."

Kara kissed her deeply and then murmured something in Kryptonese, looking right into her eyes.

"What does that mean?" Cat asked, her eyes dark with desire. They closed however and she moaned as the hero's fingers slid inside her again and re-started their slow dance.

Kara held her close and whispered into her ear. "Forever isn't long enough."

Fin


End file.
